


Only Monsters Grow Wings

by Little_Suzume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Firsts, Fluff, M/M, au-wings, tengu curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Suzume/pseuds/Little_Suzume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a curse placed on the Karasuno Volleyball Club in which each member is given the gift or cursed, depending who you asked and at what time, wings as dark as night and a hunger for meat.<br/>Hinata transition between human and crow came at a complete surprise. It's difficult dealing with your own wings but dealing with a whole murder of crows isn't something he signed up for when he decided to join the volleyball club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One:

Hinata didn’t know how it happened. It just happened. One minute he was perfectly fine, playing a new video game he had managed to get last week, happily eating a meat bun and in the next second, he was on his front facing the floor, gasping for breath and his whole body in pain. It felt as if he was on fire. His back began to itch and his body tingled from adrenaline. His breathing coming in short sobs as he clawed at his floorboards. Hinata could barely think, black spots dancing across his eyes as he felt something begin to pull beneath his skin on his back. With a loud cry, he arched his back upwards, feeling something rip through his back. The only strand of thought floating in his mind was how weird the sensation was as something warm, something liquid dripped down his back. And then he was dead to the world.

When Hinata finally came around, he staggered to his feet. His whole world spun and his stomach twisted into an uncomfortable knot. The pain was sharp throb and it clouded everything. Sensing that familiar feeling, he rushed (more like stumbled as Hinata’s feet didn’t seem to be responding so well) towards the bathroom and hurled the contents of his stomach.

“What’s wrong with me?” He muttered, turning on the taps as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He was covered in sweat, his usual bouncy red hair seemed to be following the rules of gravity than their usual defiance and he looked pale. Turning to his side, he noticed his favourite shirt was torn to shreds, dried blood caked his back and he could see the distinctive outlines of two red scars, almost forming a perfect ‘v’. The very sight of it made Hinata gag and he abruptly turned around to face the mirror front on as he leaned over the sink dangerously. He breathed in shallow breaths, his body trembling from the pure shock of it all.

What the hell had happened to him?

Gulping, his throat suddenly felt very dry and tight. Attentively, Hinata slipped out of his shirt, discarding to the ground. He was going to have to throw it away which was a real shame. Quickly he slipped out of his clothes and got into the shower, feeling himself relax under the warm pressure of the water. Rinsing himself, Hinata returned to the mirror, wiping the steam away and turned his back. With his back clean, he could see the wound the quietly clear. It was swollen and bruised, only slightly red but he prayed that it wasn’t a sign of infection. Licking his lips hesitantly, he raised his hands and gently prodded the scars. It was an odd sensation.

He hadn’t really been aware of it before. He hadn’t been focusing, not with the pain and the shock of everything. But he could _feel_ something. Something beneath his skin, something inside of him. Hinata had no words to describe it, it was just too weird. Narrowing his eyes, he turned his attention to the mirror while also trying to mentally focus on…whatever it was he was feeling. Tongue sticking out, he felt something twitched and jumped in surprise when he saw something budge in the mirror.

“S-scary.” He murmured, his hand snatching away and covering his thumping heart. This was too scary.

Closing his eyes, Hinata took a deep breath through his nose. Exhaling loudly before opening. Once again, he faced the mirror and focused on _it_ again. This time, when he saw some ripple under his skin, he didn’t jump. Though he couldn’t quite refrain the strangled noise that slipped out of his mouth.

“You can do this, Shouyou.” Although whatever he was supposed to be doing, Hinata had no idea.

With one eye half closed, he frowned angrily into the mirror, his reflection mimicking him almost mockingly. Hinata felt it (what else could he call it?) move. In an instant, he felt a sharp sting ripple through his body and a large pair of wings stretched into the open air. Each feather stretched, the wings spreading across the bathroom and filling the confined space.

Hinata squealed loudly, his arms flailing and the wings followed suit. But they were much bigger than his arms, much more sensitive and caught themselves on sharp corners and caused bottles and utensils to fall onto the ground.

“Stop!” Hinata hissed, forcing himself to be still.

He couldn’t allow himself to be caught, not by his family. Not when he looked like this. He strained to listen, but all he heard was a grunt and the odd creak from his ancient house before Hinata relaxed. He was safe….for now.

Blinking, he eyed his wings angrily, feeling the panic start to bubble and his heart thumping in his ears. “Okay, okay, Shou, you can do this.” He quietly chanted to himself. Hinata tried to focus on that feeling again. It was a lot easier to pick up on it than before, now that he knew what he was looking for. It was like another pair of limbs, a lot harder to control though and much bigger then himself. Hinata’s wings were about the same height as him, and the wingspan nearly filled the room.

They were too big.

Focusing on that strange sensation, he tried to fold his wings into his body. This was difficult, as his wings twitched and seemed to have a mind of its own. With a few more accidents (bringing down the last of whatever was left on the shelf) Hinata had managed to fold them neatly to his back.

“Now…you stay there….No moving.” He ordered before he turned around careful and stared face on in the mirror.

Neatly folded, his wings didn’t look as frightening or as big. They were ebony black with a blue sheen to them and seemed to be coated with something like an egg sac. It was sticky but peeled off from his feathers quiet easily. They reminded him of crow wings.

“I…I have wings.” Hinata murmured in disbelief, staring at the mirror in surprise. His wings shifted in response to his feelings. It was so weird and it was beginning to sink in. Particularly to his stomach. Choking, Hinata’s hand shot up to cover his mouth as he rushed towards the bath.

Cleaning the mess he made and throwing certain things in the bin, he quietly made his way back to his room. Locking his door behind him, he turned on his light and studied the mess. The TV was still on, his meat bun squashed on the ground. But the most obvious thing in his small room and the most frightening thing; was the blood and the feathers that were scattered around.

Hinata sent his blessing to any god or goddess there was that stopped Natsu from sleeping in his room tonight.

“I don’t feel so good.” He moaned, beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead as he started to clean this mess. Once down, he turned off his light, double checked his door was lock and stumbled to bed. Painfully aware of his wings that were sensitive and tender as he flopped onto his stomach. He raised one up high while he allowed the other to drape over his bed. With his head resting on the side, he felt his eyes go blurry as tears threatened to spill. “How can I play volleyball now?”

Hinata fell into an unsteady deep sleep that night, with nothing but the horror of his teammate’s reactions towards him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will hopefully get better then this. And, consider yourself warned, there will be smut or as I like to call it shmut in later chapters. This mainly focuses on Hinata and Kageyama and other characters might be mentioned later on, who knows. It was supposed to be a short one shot filled with shmut but I decided to do this instead. I'll change the archive warnings later on, when I feel that I'm crossing the line.  
> Ignore any spelling errors or grammar, I tend to write this stuff in the dead of the night and I don't proofread. Want to know why? Because I put the pro in procrastination and belong in the trashcan with Oikawa and Tsukiyama.


	2. Chapter Two:

Kageyama stared doubtfully at the house that was in front of him. It looked ancient, the type he’s seen in some of the drama’s his mum loves to watch where the heroine’s old grandpa might live at. It was actually kind of nice. It was different to his home. His home was more modern, Hinata’s (if this was his house) seemed to demand respect. He could imagine the orange head sitting on the porch. Dressed in a yukata that’s possibly too big him, with the soft material slipping down his shoulder-

Nope, Kageyama was not going there. Those were dangerous thoughts. Thoughts that shouldn’t evolve around his teammate, his _partner_. No, he really shouldn’t think how soft Hinata’s skin seem or how pale it was. He shouldn’t really focus on his flushed face after they pulled a really a great quick and imagine that flushed face staring up at him. And he really shouldn’t imagine what faces Hinata would pull if Kageyama was to touch him or when he comes. No, he really shouldn’t think about those things.

But he did.

Clearing his throat, Kageyama tried to clear his mind as he made his way to the door. He had a job to do which was simple. Find out what was wrong with Hinata and then leave. Because if there was something wrong with Hinata and it was what everyone feared and hoped for, then it was up to Kageyama to call the team and help Hinata. After all, Hinata was late. Every first year had made the transition, even Yachi who had spent less time with the club than anyone else.

Tsukishima had joked that Hinata was just a late bloomer, just his like height.

This earned the four eyes a good head whacking. But Tsukishima was right, maybe Hinata was just a late bloomer. He was the last person after all and just like everyone else, Hinata should be cursed. Hopefully cursed or maybe he was just lucky he wasn’t cursed like the rest of them.

Hinata still hadn’t made his transition from human to crow.

In fact, Hinata hadn’t showed any signs of transforming. If there was something wrong, someone was bound to hear about. Hinata wasn’t a real whiner, but if something was wrong you could tell. And generally he had no problems telling Kageyama the latest problem from stomach cramps to headaches. So if Hinata was going to morph, he would have complained about an awful itch on his back that wouldn’t go away. He would have complained about nightmares (Hinata loved telling Kageyama about his dreams). Hinata surely would have mentioned about the odd cravings for meat, particularly red meat.

But Hinata hasn’t mentioned any of that and people are getting worried. Worried because this was odd, that wasn’t normal because Hinata was definitely cursed….wasn’t he? Because even though he hadn’t turned into a crow, when he jumped it looked as if he could fly. He was the perfect option for a crow. Everyone assumed he would be the first, the first to turn.

But maybe it was because Hinata didn’t need wings to fly?

Kageyama snorted out loud at that cheesy thought. A curse is a curse. Hinata was cursed; Coach Ukai said he was sure of it. Some sort of weird crow vibe he had tried to explain but it didn’t make sense to Kageyama. Even Ukai’s grandpa had said that it wouldn’t be long now as his pet crows had recognised Hinata as their own kind.

So when Sawamaru received a text from Hinata saying that he wouldn’t make it to practise everyone got worried. Because Hinata was never sick and it seemed like such a lame excuse too. Besides, even if he was sick, Hinata was the type of idiot that would come, even if it killed him. It was even worse when Sensei Takeda added his own bit of news that Mrs Hinata had called in, saying her son wouldn’t be able to come to school today.

The only comfort from this though was that Hinata couldn’t be in a serious mess because, to Takeda, she sounded to calm. She didn’t sound like someone that had just seen a pair of wings rip through their son’s back.

This leads to Kageyama standing outside of Hinata’s house. Sugawara had suggested that he should be the one that goes to check on him as _‘you’re the closest to Hinata so it would be normal’_. But Kageyama couldn’t comprehend what was so normal about this situation. Was he really that close to Hinata? A big part of him hoped so. But Kageyama knew better then to think that the reason why Suga opted him to go was for something so innocent. After all, Suga had known his affections for the small redhead for a long time.

Kageyama couldn’t say he wasn’t grateful for Suga doing this for him but a part of him wasn’t happy. What if Hinata seriously needed his help? Kageyama didn’t think he had the confidence to help him. Hinata would definitely have questions. He needed someone like Suga or maybe Sensei to explain everything.

But the very thought of someone else taking care of Hinata pressed all the wrong buttons.

Glancing towards his hand where the note with Hinata’s address was scribbled down on, Kageyama hesitantly knocked on the door.  He needed to clear his head and focus on what’s in front of him which was to make sure Hinata was okay, nothing else. He listened to the sound a feet hitting hard wood and sniffed the air. A warm scent very familiar but very different hit him as the door creaked open.

A round face with fiery orange hair glanced up at Kageyama. A miniature Hinata stood in front of the door and stared at him suspiciously.

“Hi, is Hinata Shouyou here?” Kageyama asked, he didn’t need to question if Hinata lived here, going by that hair.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Kageyama Tobio, a friend of Hinata’s.” At the mention of his name, the girl’s face lit up brightly and she smiled that sunny smile. It wasn’t quite like Shouyou’s but it was very similar.

“I know you! Are you here to make my brother better?” She asked, opening the door wider. “He’s been really weird.”

“Weird?” Kageyama repeated, taking that as an invitation. Slipping out of his shoes, he followed the tiny girl in.

Walking down a long hallway who couldn’t help but notice how tidy the place. It was halfway between as old fashion as it was outside and modern but Kageyama liked there. There was also this homey feeling towards the place he didn’t understand. And Hinata’s scent was thick in the air. It was intoxicating.

Pausing, the girl tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully as she looked skyward. She then shrugged her tiny shoulders and waved her hand, gesturing for Kageyama to follow. “He’s been sick…but he’s been acting strange. He wouldn’t let me come into his room.” She pouted furiously and Kageyama felt a smile tug on his lips as he recognised that pout. “This is his room.” She said in a hushed whisper before knocking on the door furiously.

“What do you want Natsu?” Hinata called out, from behind the door, his voice muffled. But Kageyama couldn’t hear any cheerfulness in that voice. It sounded drained from energy which was a complete surprise. He had never really seen the sun incarnation out of energy before.

“You’re friend’s here!” Natsu squealed. “He’s come to make you feel better.”

“Friend?” Hinata murmured and Kageyama could hear the heavy thud, as if Hinata had just dropped to the floor. He wouldn’t be surprised if the short boy had. Opening the door, Hinata’s eyes bulged comically as he pointed a finger drastically at Kageyama. “What are you doing!?” He shouted, bouncing backwards and standing on the balls of his feet.

“I’m here to make sure you’re okay.” Kageyama grumbled, starting to feel very irritated by Hinata’s very surprised face.

“See, Shouyou’s already getting better.” Natsu exclaimed catching everyone’s attention. Both boys’s looked down and she smiled sweetly. She waved before she rushed away, giggling loudly in which Hinata shook his head softly, not understanding what his cute sister meant by that.

“Anyway, I’m sick and I’m fine.” Hinata mumbled, stepping back into his room. Kageyama followed suit, sniffing the air and tasting a familiar metallic taste. He stumbled to his bed and flopped down, curling up in his blankets.

Licking his lips nervously, Kageyama hesitantly sat down on the edge of the bed. “The team was worried about you. We just wanted to make sure your fine.”

“I am fine.” Hinata mumbled, yawning loudly. “I’ll come to school tomorrow…maybe.” He rubbed his head into his pillow which Kageyama found fascinating. He found himself briefly wondering what it would be like if Hinata was too rub his head into his chest.

“You don’t look fine.” Scooting closer, he leaned over and placed one of his hands on his forehead. His forehead was very hot. “You’ve got a fever, dumbass, you’re not fine.”

“I’m just really hot that’s all.” Hinata mumbled rolling onto his stomach and leaving Kageyama to feel extremely awkward and useless. Dammit, he needed to do something. And this fever was a good sign that Hinata could possibly beginning to shift which meant he needed to tell someone.

“Does your back hurt?” Kageyama asked narrowing his eyes as Hinata almost leapt off the bed. Blinking like an owl, Hinata stared glumly at Kageyama as if he had grown an extra head or something. Temper rising, Kageyama lashed out at Hinata, hitting his head. “Quit staring, dumbass!”

Whining, Hinata rubbed his head, falling back onto his stomach. “You shouldn’t hit a sick person.”

“I thought idiots couldn’t catch colds.”

“You’re the idiot.” Hinata mumbled into his pillow and Kageyama held back from whacking. Even if it was really tempting. But he can hear how weak Hinata’s voice is. The usual bounce wasn’t there. It lacked life. “How did you know my back hurts?” Kageyama could barely hear him, but he did and a terrible sinking feeling settled at the bottom of his stomach.

“Is it like an itch?”

“Yeah.”

Gaze softening, Kageyama sighed heavily. Suga was right. Hinata was finally having the first symptoms of the curse. This meant he needed help. Therefore someway or rather he and the team were going to have to get Hinata away from his family and help him through it. But for now, the best Kageyama could do was comfort him. But how does one comfort someone? Especially if that someone was the object of his affection.

Hesitantly, not wanting to hurt him and not wanting to get lost in his own uncontrollable emotions, Kageyama leaned forward and gently pressed his hand against Hinata’s spine. Hinata gasped, arching his back downwards before whipping his head around to stare suspiciously at Kageyama. Kageyama looked guiltily at him. Both of them not saying a word. With more confidence, Kageyama gently rubbed his hand up his spine and done again.

Blinking in surprise, Hinata bit his bottom lip before face planting into his pillow. His body trembled slightly, but started to relax against Kageyama soft touch. Adjusting his position, so he was more comfortable, Kageyama began to coax the firm muscles softly. He could hear muffled noises from where Hinata’s face was buried and every now and then he would tremble and loudly moan. But he didn’t stop Kageyama.

A smile tugging on his lips, he used his knuckles to press. His mother had done this during the times when he was really sick. Suga, Sensei and possibly even Sawamura had also down this. To help him relax and to ease the pain. He remembered it being oddly comforting.

With a particular hard push, a stuttered moan, louder than the rest and sensual to Kageyama’s ears filled the quiet room. Kageyama stopped his movements entirely, staring at the back of Hinata’s head. But in that very same second, his attention was caught down at Hinata’s back. His shirt beginning to rise and Kageyama eye widening as he quickly lifted Hinata’s shirt up to his armpits as black wings shot out into the air. His right wing, knocked against the wall while the one went perfectly erect, feathers spread out and looking terrifying but beautiful at the same time.

Hinata had wings.

The stupid dumbass had become a crow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any spelling mistakes or grammar errors :P  
> I'm still working on the title, I will defnitely change it to something better. But for now, bear with.


	3. Chapter Three:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore grammar or spelling error, haven't proofread it yet but it shouldn't be too bad. If you do find something that's bugging you, please tell me so I can fix it.

When Hinata had woken up, he had first thought everything had been a terrible nightmare. That he must have scratched himself badly in the middle of the night because even though his back was itching and aching, slightly tense and painful like had pulled a muscle, there were no black wings when he opened his eyes. It must have been a hallucination or something. But he didn’t have long to celebrate as Hinata found himself rushing, once more to the bathroom and choking up spit (he had nothing left in his stomach other than bile). And that was how his mother had found him.

“Shouyou, what’s wrong?” She demanded, crouching beside him and placing a cool hand against his forehead. “You’ve got a fever. There is no way you’re going to school today.” Hinata opened his mouth to protest, but his mother roughly helped him to his feet, yanking fondly at one of his untamed curls that seemed to be gaining their usual resistance against gravity. “I’m not having any of it. I can’t have you biking off to school. It’s days like this I wish we lived in town.” She muttered, aiding Hinata to his room. “Do you want me to stay behind?”

Hinata quickly shook his head. “No I’m fine! Go to work. I can look after myself.”

His mother frowned and looked as if she was ready to argue with him. But with a soft sigh, Hinata knew he had won. “Fine, but I’m going to make you something easy to eat. Don’t move too much sweetie. Just rest and relax. Your fever doesn’t seem too bad. I’ll try to make you something simple. Please try to eat. And don’t worry, I’ll call school and let Takeda-san know.” She ordered and Hinata nodded his head obediently, half happy and sad that he was going to miss out on school. Well not particularly school but volleyball.

One glance at the clock told him he was an hour late anyway. That meant his mum had purposefully allowed him to sleep in. At this he couldn’t help but smile fondly. It was times like this that he was reminded just how awesome his mum. So cool.

Waiting until she had finally left, Hinata got out his phone wondering if he should text someone. He sent a simple text to Sawamura. There was no harm in it even though it was quite obvious that he wasn’t there. But he felt like he should. Before placing it aside, he hummed low as he slowly went through his contacts and stopping at Kageyama who was respectfully titled as ‘Dumbass King’. A part of him felt like _he_ should text Kageyama too but…would Kageyama appreciate that?

_‘Dumbass, why are you texting me? Stupid, dumbass it’s your fault you’re sick!’_ Hinata couldn’t help but grin at the imaginary grumpy setter. That sounded right. Sighing softly, he turned off his phone and casted it to the side. Nah, he shouldn’t bother Kageyama. The setter wouldn’t like that.

He felt something tighten in his chest and with a huff, Hinata curled into his blankets. For some reason, that just didn’t help. Closing his eyes, he decided that he would follow his mum’s advice and try to get some rest. But as he closed his eyes, unnecessary thoughts clouded his mind. And an unsettling hunger.

Eyes shooting open, Hinata quickly sat up, gripping his stomach as it rumbled. “I wonder what mum made me…” He mumbled, slipping out of bed and quietly making his way to the kitchen. As promised, his mum had made him something. Soup, still warm and left on the stove, ready to heat up and be served. His favourite too. Not as great as meat buns but this was sick soup someone made especially for you.

But…there was something off about this soup. This was strange. His mum never failed at cooking.

Taking a small bowl for himself (Hinata had learnt from past experiences about eating heaps right after puking, he was dumb not stupid) and sniffed at it. It smelled okay. He recognised the few scents and most of it was slush so it was drinkable, no chewing involved. Hesitantly, he took a mouthful of it and swallowed.

It wasn’t satisfying.

It wasn’t what _he_ wanted. No, what he _needed_.

Licking his lips, he placed the bowl aside and went to the fridge. Peering inside, he looked around, his eyes stopping at a particular packet. Eyes lighting up, he grabbed the packet of steak eagerly. Using his foot to close the fridge door, Hinata hummed happily as he took one steak out and gladwrapped the rest onto a plate. With the steak in his hand, he stared at thoughtfully, becoming a little uneasy at the situation.

He knew this was weird and he knew this was _wrong_. But, it seemed natural as well. Sniffing, the steak a noise gurgled in the back of his throat that sounded like chirping. Without thinking, he took a small bite of the steak, tearing back meat. Raw blood gushing out and dripping down his chin. This was positively disgusting. This was gross. He should cook the steak. He should use a knife and fork like his parents raised him too. But…

This was delicious.

Primitive noises such as low growls and grunts filled the room, but Hinata didn’t take any notice. He was too focused on the steak. Too busy licking his fingers with his tongue (and wow, when did his tongue become to feel so rough?) and making sure to get every last blood. Everything was overwhelming, it was all too much. A cool shiver rock down his spine, making his body tremble. In one swift moment, his shirt lifted as a distressing cry slipped from Hinata’s mouth, waking him from his phase. A dull ache resumed and his back suddenly felt very heavy. Looking over his shoulders, his eyes widened at the sight of the black wings that were partly open awkwardly.

Shit, it wasn’t a dream.

“Ahhh!” Screaming loudly, Hinata slipped banging his head against the kitchen bench, his wings flapping uncontrollably. Tears forming in the corner of his eyes, Hinata groaned and rubbed his forehead unhappily. Why did this happen to him? What was this? Bottom lip threatening to form a pout, Hinata decided to make his way to the bathroom to properly access the situation.

Adjusting his wings with (surprisingly) less difficulty than he had imagined, Hinata stared angrily at his reflection, willing the wings to disappear. Grumbling, he slipped his shirt off the rest of the way, stained with blood. His face was a bloody mess too. But, the steak had been great, better than his meat buns.

“Okay…so I have wings…and I like raw steak…That’s not weird.” He lied weakly, adding a light laughter.

This was really weird.

And horrible.

Hinata felt his stomach squeeze remembering how eagerly and quickly he had eaten that steak. And those noises, he flushed in embarrassment as he remembered them clearly. Those _noises_ came from _him_. And what was even worse, Hinata was aching for more. Wishing to go back to the other steaks and tearing into them. Devouring them and to feel that satisfaction.

Peering behind his shoulder again, he stretched out his right arm and his wing followed suit. Flexing his fingers, his feather parted as well. Super weird but…it was kind of cool wasn’t it? Okay, so maybe not everyone has wings. This was really weird and they were particularly heavy and if he wasn’t careful, they made a huge mess. But it wasn’t too bad. They were really pretty, no longer having that yucky yolk stuff covering it. And, didn’t that mean he could fly? Like really fly?

Hinata found his reflection grinning at him which was unexpected, flexing his hands and wings at the same time. The grin faded though, into a serious frown. Wriggling his wings now, he concentrated on that particular feeling and grabbed hold of it. With a small grunt, His wings started to fold in and collapse, sinking back into his skin until the dark wings were no longer in sight and were just a red ‘v’.

He and his reflection paled. His stomach twisting dangerously as he leaned over the sink. No, this was not okay. This was feeling wasn’t good and he was beginning to feel sticky and tired. Rinsing his face, Hinata huffed, feeling immensely tired and horrible. Stumbling to his bedroom, he slipped into a new shirt and with a defeated groan; Hinata fell into his comforting blankets and promised that he wouldn’t move for anything.

Hinata was true to his word. He didn’t budge, not even when cute Natsu ran eagerly into room. He simply rolled over and grumpily asked her to close his door. She surprisingly did so and left him alone in peace for the most part. Often turning up again and asking if he wanted something to drink or asking why he hadn’t eaten his soup and what was the mess in the kitchen (oh god he forgot to clean that up, but he was too tired to care). Not until, she announced that a friend was here and that certain friend was Tobio Kageyama.

Dumbass Kageyama who he may or may not have a certain crush on.

And who may or may not have his large hands rubbing into his aching back. The very same hands he had often fantasised touching him when he was alone and he couldn’t sleep. The very hands that had made horrible, embarrassing noise nearly fall from his mouth as they touched him softly. And hands that made his wings erupt from his back.

Hinata howled loudly. “Gaaahhh!” Feeling the weight of Kageyama rock of his body as Hinata rolled off the bed. His wings flapped and fat tears rolled of his cheeks. “Oh god!” _I’m dead! I’m dead! I’M DEAD!_ Hinata began to scream internally, not knowing how to explain the situation to Kageyama of all people and why the hell did his wings decide to say hello now of all times!?

In his distraught, Hinata almost failed to notice Kageyama rush to his door, close it and lock it. “Idiot, be quiet and stop moving.” Kageyama muttered but Hinata wasn’t listening as he gripped his head, wings flapping and knocking things down. “Dumbass, I said STOP!” Kageyama yelled, karate chopping his head sharply.

Hinata was about to whine but stopped entirely at the look Kageyama was giving him. It was terrifying, not as terrifying as when he had served the ball into Kageyama’s head but it was close enough. Tears, movements and noises stilled and Kageyama sighed, looking slightly uncomfortable as if he had regretted being so sharp with orange head boy.

“You don’t want your sister coming in do you? You moron, you could have hurt yourself with all that useless flapping.” His severe gaze softened. “Does anything hurt? D-do you need anything?” His face scrunched up in concentration and Hinata really wanted to say for him to stop staring at him, but he couldn’t. “Tell me, is there anything wrong.”

“Why?” Hinata muttered, he wasn’t actually sure if he had spoken or not.

“What? Dumbass, speak louder.”

“Why?” Hinata said clearer, but Kageyama’s face only darkened and annoyance flashed in his blue eyes.

“Why what? Idiot, speak clearly!”

“Why aren’t you freaking out!?” Hinata shouted, squeezing his eyes shut and wings becoming rigid and stiff above him, making the small boy look bigger than he actually was. Kageyama didn’t answer at first, waiting for Hinata’s breathing to become somewhat normal. “I have freaking wings! And you’re acting like it’s nothing. AND WHY ARE YOU TAKING OFF YOUR SHIRT!?”

“Shut up, dumbass! You’re being too loud.” Kageyama growled, slipping his shirt off from his back and placing it on his bed. Closing his eyes, he grunted, his wings spreading out. Like Hinata’s, they were much bigger than Kageyama but were perfect in comparison to his body. They had a more of rich blue sheen to them compared to Hinata’s and they looked rougher than Hinata’s fluffier ones. But at the end of the day, Kageyama had the same black wings as him.

“Gaah! You have wings too!?” Hinata pointed an accusing finger at Kageyama, one wing raising high while the other folded into his body slightly. It looked comical but Kageyama didn’t feel like laughing.

“Yeah.” With a heavy sigh, Kageyama folded his wings back into his body leaving Hinata breathless at how easy he had made it looked. Of course Kageyama had no trouble putting his _wings_ away. “Can you put yours in?” Kageyama asked making Hinata jump.

“Um…yeah? B-but it makes me feel…” Hinata trailed off, looking away from the tall setter who was putting his shirt back on. He didn’t want to tell Kageyama. What if he thought he was stupid? No, Kageyama always thinks he’s stupid but what if he thinks he’s weak if he told him that he feels sick when he does it. That the very thought of doing it right now made him queasy?

“It makes you feel like you’re going to puke.” Kageyama noted, surprising Hinata. “I know, it’s like that the first time for everyone.” Kageyama paused, a hand resting on his stomach. “It never really goes away either.” Blinking, Hinata stared up at Kageyama with wide, causing the taller boy to blush darkly. “S-stop staring, idiot, and put your wings away.”

“Ngh!” Hinata jumped and held up his arms defensively. Keeping a careful eye on Kageyama, Hinata began to pull his wings in. This time, it was a lot easier. Only a soft hiss when the wound closed up and a dull ache to remind him what just happened. “What’s…Is this…wrong with…” Hinata mumbled not sure how to ask but Kageyama understood, he always understood.

“Dumbass, sit down, you need to rest.” He ordered and Hinata followed his instructions, slipping into bed. But he didn’t lie down; he sat up with blankets surrounding him as Kageyama sat on the edge of the bed. He could feel the taller boy’s warmth and it was oddly comforting.

“Who’s everyone?” Hinata decided to ask after a moment of silence.

“Geez, I’m not the person who should be talking.” Kageyama muttered, pulling out his phone and quickly typing it. “But I’ll answer some of your question. Truth is, we don’t really know.”

“Pfft.” Hinata snorted, covering his mouth with his hand and earning a glare.

“Shut up and listen! We’ve been cursed.” _Dumbass_ , Kageyama thought fondly as Hinata grabbed hold of his blankets tighter and paled. “It’s been around for ages, with the volleyball club. Certain members will turn into a crow. Coach said his Grandpa told him that it was believed that a clan of tengu cursed us but no one really knows.”  Hinata couldn’t help but stare at Kageyama with wide eyes as the stoic setter stared into his wall. It was…kind of creepy. Kageyama quickly turned his head to face Hinata, eyes narrowed and the scary expression on his face. “It’s a secret too, no one can know.”

“Ugh! Obviously, dumbass!” Hinata snapped, tensing his whole body. “Is everyone…?”

“Yeah…you were the last one.” A smirk spread across Kageyama’s face that made Hinata shiver. “That’s my win for me.” Hinata growled, scowling angrily as he wished he could protest. But a small part of him agreed that Kageyama had won fairly.

“Can we fly?” Hinata asked eagerly, eyes widening.

“I don-”

“Uaawaah! That would be so cool if we could fly!” Hinata jumped to his feet. He could feel his wing shift beneath his skin but now that he could sense them as if they were separate limbs, he had no trouble controlling them. “’Imagine flying in the sky, Kageyama!” His arms spread out; he jumped from his bed leaving Kageyama spluttering as he protested against the red haired.

“You moron! Dumbass, dumbass Hinata!” Kageyama yelled, quickly catching Hinata as he stumbled, losing balance. Hinata winced painfully, allowing Kageyama to pick him up and place him back in bed. “You need to rest.”

“But I feel better now.” Hinata grinned. One of his special grins. The type that made Kageyama’s heart beat faster and his feet feel lighter. And this time it wasn’t directed at anyone else or volleyball but him. “Thanks Kageyama!”

“S-stup-Idi-Dumbass!” Kageyama snapped his face and ears turning red as he was forced to look away. This caused Hinata to laugh as he fell on his back.

Humming, Hinata rubbed his stomach. “Does that mean I can only eat raw meat?”

“You ate raw meat?”

This time, it was Hinata’s turn to go red. Sitting up, he tried to scowl but he looked more flustered than angry. “N-no well I mean yes. I was hungry and it was really good. I was going to cook it b-but…” Hinata stopped as Kageyama shook his head.

“No…it’s fine. You can eat anything it’s just…you will prefer raw meat. A-and if you’re not careful sometimes you’ll find yourself chasing after…stuff. Suga-san said it was instinct…to chase stuff. But if it happens, don’t worry about it. Just don’t let anyone see your wings.” Kageyama wasn’t looking at Hinata so he missed the soft smile that settled on the orange head boy’s face.

Scooting closer, he allowed his head to fall on Kageyama’s shoulder. This startled Kageyama and he was about to push the boy off him when he saw how calm and happy Hinata looked. Hinata hummed softly, feeling energetic but sleepy all the same. Everything was the way it should be. Finding out that he wasn’t the only one, that everyone else had wings too. This meant he could continue playing volleyball, that everything would be fine, that they would have each other. Most importantly,

“I’m happy I still get to play volleyball with you.” Hinata yawned, closing his eyes as the blush returned to Kageyama’s face.

“Idiot, why wouldn't we play together?” Kageyama demanded but it was of no use, Hinata had already fallen asleep and he knew from experience that there was no point. With a hesitant hand, Kageyama caressed Hinata’s cheek softly, a small smile twitching on his lips. “I’ll always toss to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at volleyball, I don't know how to play or the rules sooo I'm going to avoid it. I don't really know how Japanese schools work sooo I'm going to base it off from what I've read in manga's and my own high school Kiwi experience. I don't really have a timeline for this so it's whatever.


	4. Chapter Four:

“You’re one of the big boy’s now, Hinata!” Tanaka shouted, laughing loudly and joined by Nishinoya.

“You’re a true crow now, Shouyou!” Nishinoya added.

Both of the energetic (loudmouth idiots depending who you asked) were both standing proudly in front of Hinata, chest puffed out. They were both shirtless, not so surprising for Tanaka, but the most important thing was that they had their wings out on display. There was nothing new about them, Tanaka was slightly bigger than Nishinoya’s, but there was something breathless about seeing them on someone else. On people who Hinata respected.

“Calm down-” Sawamura started, a fond but exasperated smile curved on his face. The two second years were truly working themselves up and he didn’t want anyone walking in on them. Just because the rowdy second year duos couldn’t keep quiet.

“Tanaka-senpai! Nishinoya-senpai!” Hinata yelled with stars in his eyes. He was leaning forward on tiptoe; excitement and awe clear on his face. “You are so cool!”

“That’s right, say it again! Say it louder.” The two demanded, hands on hips and wings puffing out making them look large.

“SENPAI!”

“Knock it off!” Sawamura yelled causing the duo to stop, wings faltering as they closed in on their bodies.

“Daichi ,” Suga said with a kind smile, “let them be. No one’s going to find out.” He touched his arm before knocking their foreheads together lightly. Sawamura seemed to relax after this and it didn’t go unnoticed by Hinata who glanced at them secretly from the corner of his eyes.

With Suga stepping in, Tanaka and Nishinoya opened their wings again but this time wrapped it around Hinata like a blanket. This captured his attention and the pair grinned happily in response, always eager to make Hinata happy.

“Show us your wings, Shou.”

“I bet they’re really small.” Tsukishima commented from the far end of the gym. Yamaguchi chuckled, but he stared at Hinata with a warm smile that made Hinata doubt that Yamaguchi was truly laughing at _him_. “Just like his height.” He whispered, but as always it could be heard by everyone.

Hinata scowled, shoulders slumping. “So what?” He demanded but this only caused the tall blonde to snicker loudly.

“Don’t listen to him. Come on show us what you got.” Tanaka chuckled, ruffling Hinata’s hair fondly.

Nibbling on his bottom lip, Hinata hesitantly pulled off his shirt. Nishinoya whistled as he leaned back to observe the scar that all of them gained when their wings weren’t on display. Hinata jumped in surprise, not expecting Nishinoya to touch him as he softly pressed against the ‘v’ shaped scar. “Ooh, that’s big, Shou.”

“Give him some room.” Sawamura called out, frowning as he walked over to inspect. “That is pretty big. You don’t have to do it straight away.” He added, smiling kindly as Hinata twisted around to look at him.

Jumping, Hinata looked surprised. “I c-can do it!” He stated which was encouraged by the other crows. “Just you watch.”

“Haha, don’t pressure yourself too much. You’ll only hurt yourself.”Daichi was pleased to see that there was nothing wrong with Hinata and was taken the whole thing a lot better than he originally expected. But then again, this was Hinata and his only concern most likely, would have been about volleyball.

From his spot, Suga chuckled. He and Daichi had been worried that Hinata would have trouble. Nishinoya had trouble with his wings and they had only hoped that this wasn’t the same for Hinata. But Kageyama, who had already witnessed Hinata’s displau, had assured them all that he couldn’t see anything wrong. His balance, slightly unsteady but he had adjusted quickly with hardly any pain. It seemed that his wings had come into place in one full night instead of days like the others.

Speaking of the raven haired setter, Suga’s eyes darted towards his tall kohai and smiled softly. A familiar frown was placed on his face, but it was aimed at the floor. He was resting near the wall and every so often, his eyes would dart towards Hinata when he squeaked too loudly or moved too fast. A warm feeling pooled into his chest, something akin to affection towards the setter.

Kageyama could be cute sometimes, it was adorable with his quiet fretting over Hinata. But, Suga understood and couldn’t help but feel sorry for Kageyama. After all, he had been in his shoes once, struggling with feelings that he couldn’t comprehend for a certain dark haired boy.

Walking over to the setter, Kageyama was too engrossed to notice Suga until the latter placed a hand on his shoulder. Jumping, Kageyama stared at Suga with wide eyes, slightly suspicious as to why he was here. Suga openly smiled at him, tilting his head to the side.

“It’s frustrating isn’t it?”

“What is?”

“The feeling of wanting no one else seeing something you consider special.” Suga glanced towards Hinata who was now being encouraged by Asahi who glass of heart was being wrecked by the careless words of Nishinoya and the carefully calculated words of Daichi who didn’t bother trying to be nice to their tall ace. Kageyama spluttered, wanting to deny this. But the blush that crept of his cheek betrayed him. Chuckling, Suga slapped him sharply on the shoulder. “It never goes away, but there will be other benefits.”

“I-” Kageyama began but was cut short as the energetic ball of fire shouted.

“I’ll do it, you just watch!” Hinata jumped back, arching his back slightly as he leaned forward. From his position, Kageyama could see his scar turn a darker red as the tips of black feathers produced from his back.

In a moment that Kageyama could only describe as ‘ _fwwomph’_ , spreading his feathered appendages. There was something incredible watching Hinata sprout wings and so far he had only witnessed this from the back. He wondered what it would be like from the front. Most likely breath taking if the looks from the four was anything to go by.

Hinata hissed, stumbling forward as the gush from his wings put him off balance. Sawamura caught him though and something sharp and hot shot through Kageyama. It made his own wings jostle beneath his skin and he resisted the urge to rush over there and snatch the little ball of sunshine away from the captain. He recognised the emotion. The same emotion that always sprang to life when anyone went near Hinata or he was chatting intimately with a stranger.

Jealousy.

“Are you alright? Take it easy.” Sawamura, concern filtering across his face. Kageyama wished he could take his place and words like that could come so easily. Kageyama always losing his temper around the redhead, being a total asshole and saying sharp words to Hinata rather than soothing and comforting ones.

“I’m fine.” Hinata snapped, bouncing back before grinning brightly at them all. He stretched his wings uneasily before folding them neatly against his back. “See?”

“Shouyou, they are so cool!”

“They’re huge! Compared to your small body.”

“They look really great, Hinata.”

Hinata smiled sheepishly from their praises, his cheeks tinting red as they patted him on the back or fondly ruffled his hair. His fluffy feathers seemed to puff up as the wings raised themselves higher. Kageyama’s fingers itched to burry themselves in them. To clean them and groom them. To just simply touch them. Would Hinata think he was weird if he asked to touch them?

“Have your tail feathers come in?” Nishinoya asked.

“My what?” Hinata exclaimed, looking geniunly appaled. He quickly looked behind his shoulder to stare at his backside. This caused Tanaka and Nishinoya to laugh loudly making Hinata wonder if they were tricking him. “Wouldn’t that hurt?”

“Don’t mind them, you tail feathers won’t come in after a couple of days.” Sawamura chuckled which relaxed Hinata. “Once that happens, you’ll have to get special pants or shorts with holes so that your tail feathers don’t get crushed. But don’t worry, their just as easy to control as your wings.” Sawamura explained.

“They look really cool!”

“It’s a chick magnet!” Tanaka explained, the duo turning around as they summoned their tail feathers. Theirs were respectively different lengths, but they could move the tail feathers up and down, sideways and spread them wide apart.

Hinata had to admit, it really looked cool and he said so, much to the amusement of everyone who expected it.

“Well, I think that’s enough excitement for today.” Sawamura declared, catching the look that Ukai sent them. “But I think it’s time to pack our wings and tail feathers away and practise like we had originally attended to.” This was greeted from many groans of the members who didn’t normally have the pleasure of having the freedom of their wings out.

Takeda chuckled softly, glancing towards Ukai who looked unimpressed at them all. “I think you guys can have them out for a little longer. I’ll make sure no one comes in.” This was treated by cheers all across the court.

“That doesn’t mean you don’t get to practise.” Blowing his whistle, Coach Ukai stepped forward. “Practising receives, now!”

                                                                          ****

The flock of crows quietly made their way down the street. Hinata and Kageyama stood a little apart from the rest of the group, but no one paid much attention to it. After all the pair were either fighting in front of them or competing behind them, it made no difference to their oddball duo.

Munching away at his meat bun, Hinata took secret glances at Kageyama. Or not so secretive as he originally thought.

“What are you staring at, dumbass?” Kageyama demanded and Hianta flushed scarlet red in embarrassment from being caught.

“Do you have tail feathers?” Hinata asked, deciding he wouldn’t beat around the bush and get straight to the point. After seeing Nishinoya’s and Tanaka’s, it had made him curious about the tall setter. Hinata had seen his wings, fleetingly though, which were one of the biggest on the team and Hinata was curious as to how long they could grow.

“Of course, dumbass.”

Hinata huffed unhappily at the grumpiness in his voice. He was only asking. “Did it hurt?”

Kageyama was quiet for a moment before he responded. His voice was soft and Hinata almost didn’t hear it if it wasn’t for his keen hearing and being used to the low mumble of Kenma. “Not as much as the wings did.”

Biting his lips, Hinata remembered his experience. His back still ache, a dull reminder. He couldn’t exactly remember how painful it was but he did know it was painful enough to knock him out cold. And he wasn’t stupid to believe that it was from pure ecstasy either. And what did ‘not as much’ account for? Was it half the pain or quarter? Would he be able to sit on his butt or would it hurt too much?

With a sharp whack to the head, Hinata hissed loudly.

“Stop thinking too much, idiot.” Kageyama muttered.

“I wasn’t.” Hinata lied and Kageyama snorted, causing a soft grin to form on Hinata’s lips. “Could you show me?”

“Show you what?” Kageyama mumbled, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he stared straight ahead and refused to meet Hinata’s warm brown eyes. He was afraid that they’ll see right past his cold demeanour and see what sort of squishy mess Hinata placed him in. And a pervy mess too. His brain had turned that whole statement upside down, giving him colourful picture of other things Kageyama could show Hinata. Certain things that sent the blood travelling downwards.

“Show me your tail feathers and everything.” Hinata explained. Kageyama looked at Hinata this time and Hinata turned red, becoming flustered and moving his hands about frantically. It was oddly endearing to see the orange haired boy like this. “And I was also wondering if I could touch them.”

“Why-what?” Kageyama spluttered, stopping entirely.

Hinata took a few steps forward before he had realised Kageyama wasn’t next to him. Turning around, Hinata rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly sheepish. “Suga was talking to me when I was practising with him and he was telling me that I needed to constantly groom my feathers and look after them. He said he often groomed Sawamura’s wings and it got me thinking…” He trailed off, leaving Kageyama frowning darkly as Hinata avoided his gaze. “I mean ever since you showed me your wings yesterday, I was thinking I would really like to touch them. A-and I don’t really know how to groom in the first place so I was hoping you could show me.”

Kageyama looked away, lifting his hand and covering his mouth as it twitched. He didn’t know whether to curse or praise Suga at this moment. The setter had surely done it on purpose, knowing very well what Hinata would do and ask. But…Kageyama couldn’t deny that he had been _wanting_ this to happen. Although, in his head, the situation was a little different and his fantasies sometimes got out of control.

“Idiot, you-this is-dumbass, you can touch my wings.” Kageyama managed to say, tripping over his words along the way as he couldn’t decide how to form his sentence. He cursed himself for that. How embarrassing. But, he could easily forget his embarrassment as that bright smile spread across Hinata’s face.

“Tomorrow at your place then?”

“Sure.” Kageyama choked out, not even sure if it was him really speaking.

Had he just invited Hinata to his house? _Hinata_ was going to go to his house. They would be in his room, especially if they were going to be showing each other their wings. Hinata’s hands were going to touch _his_ feathers.

“Hey, you two, you’re going to be left behind!” Tanaka called out, surprising the pair that quickly ran to re-join the group. Everyone ignored the faint blush that had settled on the pair’s cheek, nor how they awkwardly bumped into each other, stealing secret glances at the other.

No, everyone was just happy that the group was finally falling into perfect harmony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update yay!  
> I have no idea how bad this grammar and spelling is, so please forgive me.  
> Exciting plot line? Pfft who needs that *looks awkwardly away* this story certainly doesn't have one.


	5. Chapter Five:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay its like 12 mins to midnight and I rushed this so forgive any errors that are coming your way. Thank you.  
> Besides that, I wanted to have a huge shout out to all those people who have left kudos behind and the awesome guys/girls/dudes/dudettes/those people who have left comments and especially to those silent readers who are just simply awesome because they bothered to check this lame ass story out. I know there aren't many kudos and comments, but I'm just overjoyed that people HAVE because I didn't expect it.  
> Okay I finished, enjoy this seemingly lame chapter. I can't wait until the steamy part come.

Practise had finished ages ago and yet, Kageyama’s heart was still racing. He scowled in irritation as Hinata looked around his room. Kageyama knew it was quite different from Hinata’s room. Well his house was very different from Hinata’s house full stop. But seeing his excited face and his eyes sparkled from just stepping into his room made his inside all warm and funny while his heart skipped a few beats.

But…he’s kind of happy all the same.

Locking his door, he prayed that his mum wouldn’t come home early. She had been late for the past month, so it seemed promising that she would be late today. He didn’t want to explain to her _why_ he had the door lock for a friend. The assumption she would make would be utterly embarrassing. He rather his mum actually walked in and fine out about the curse than her thinking that him and Hinata were up to stuff.

“Um do you want something to drink?” Kageyama asks, cursing himself silently for not asking this before he had locked the door. This was just embarrassing.

“Um nah thanks.” Hinata said, fidgeting with his bag before ditching it to where Kageyama had placed his. Hinata then returned to looking around the room, trying to absorb everything in. Because if he was being honest with himself, he hadn’t really known what to expect from Kageyama.

He knew that Kageyama was possibly a clean freak and he could see this in his room. But his room was painfully bare. A couple of posters, his uniform hanging up, strangely, to one side. Stacks of magazines and books to one end of his bed while there was a desk for work space opposite his bed. His bed was really cool too. A bit small for two people but he had a squared headboard for him to place things if he really wanted to. In short, it seemed rather flash compared to his room.

Hinata was almost too fixated on his room to notice Kageyama stripping his short. Almost. With a startled jump, he made a strangled gasping noise before his face and the tips of his ears turned bright red. Kageyama scowled angrily at Hinata, not understanding why he was getting so flushed easily.

“Oi, you strip to.”

The cogs in Hinata’s brain struggled to function, trying to process this information. _Oh right, my wings_. He quietly scolded himself, hesitantly taking his shirt off. He suddenly felt very exposed, covering his front where he hoped nothing was embarrassing was happening. Shamefully, Hinata had a very a sensitive body.

“You can sit on my bed if you like.” Kageyama offered and Hinata sang a thousand praises for Kageyama in his head, happily sitting down on the edge of his bed. He wasn’t comfortable enough to throw himself entirely on his bed. Not yet anyway. Maybe if he didn’t screw up too much, Kageyama would offer him to come over to his place more often. “Well first thing about grooming is…err do you know what the preen gland is?”

“The what?” Hinata squawked, having a bad feeling about this.

Kageyama was beginning to shift on his feet, his face becoming scary but a distinctive flush on his cheeks and ears. It was kind of adorable if it wasn’t so frightening.

“Suga-san said it was called the uropygial gland. It’s to help keep our wings clean and to help stop the feathers from breaking.” Hinata nodded his head eagerly. This made sense…in a way. He was kind of surprised that Kageyama knew all of this stuff. But, if Kageyama was interested in something he made it his job to learn every detail. “Most birds have it.”

“Okay, sounds simple enough.” Hinata grinned in what he hoped was encouraging because no it did not sound simple enough.

“You coat it with your fingers and rub it through your feathers softly. You also fix any feathers that are out of place and put them back in shape.” Explaining, Kageyama made small gestures with his hands, twisting his back to show what it would be like. “But it’s difficult on your own so you have to get help sometimes.”

Hinata wondered briefly who Kageyama asked for help. Most likely Suga, probably. Something burned through Hinata’s chest as the very image of Suga petting Kageyama’s wings burned in his mind. He mentally flinched; resisting the urge to grab his heart that felt like someone had shoved a cold knife through it. It must have showed on his face, because the next thing he knows is Kageyama whacking his head, shoving him into his bed with a low growl.

“Oi, stop thinking too much idiot! It’s only sometimes and it’s the feathers you can’t really reach.” Kageyama gulped loudly, licking his lips as he looked away slightly. “T-that’s why I’m here. I’m going to help you so you can do it by yourself. W-we can do it together.”

Silence settled in between them. Nothing but their beaten hearts that they prayed the other couldn’t hear broke it. It wasn’t until Kageyama sighed, bowing his head and grunted as he opened his wings. Stretching them, he flapped them, tiny feathers falling and landing on the floor. He would have to quickly vacuum before his mum noticed.

“Hurry up, dumbass.” He muttered and Hinata’s cheeks darkened as he followed Hinata’s orders.

He hummed happily, loving the sensation that crawled through his back and feathers. He copied Kageyama, stretching them slightly before hesitantly moving them just as they settled themselves nicely on his back. Unable to resist his smile, he stared up at Kageyama who was watching him intently. Sort of like he did during a game when he was accurately calculating his next toss for Hinata to hit. It was the look that sent a shiver down his spine and wings.

“Okay, so um where is this preening gland thing?” Hinata asked. “Do we get bottles?”

Kageyama crossed his arms, looking out towards his window. At first, Hinata thought he looked pissed because it was that scary look again. But he knew better know. It was the look he got when he was thinking too much. And why did Kageyama’s cheeks seem to be darkening?

“No we don’t, idiot. We have it on our bodies. We produce it ourselves.”

“Huh?”

“We make it ourselves.” Kageyama snapped, whipping his head around and Hinata flinched. Kageyama mentally kicked himself. “It’s err…sort of like sweat in a way. Um…” Kageyama trailed off, feeling his cheeks burning and cursing himself for it. It wasn’t his fault though. It was embarrassing as hell. God dammit, why did he agree to this? He should have let the Captain or Suga to deal with this.

But he knew why.

It was the exact same reason responsible for the mixed emotions Kageyama get at the very thought of Hinata being with someone else. Smiling happily for someone else. To be touched or kissed by someone else.

Kageyama was truly screwed.

“What? Hurry up and tell me, Bakayama!” Hinata growled jumping to his feet and his wings subconsciously copying the movement of his arms. It was really…cute.

“I-it’s found at the base of the tail. You won’t miss it.” Kageyama spluttered feeling horrible as he watched Hinata’s face transform from being completely blank to absolutely horrified.

The orange haired spiker twisted around to stare at his backside. Ever since Captain said his tail feathers were going to be coming in soon, Hinata had found himself absently concentrating down there. He had even checked after his last shower. He did feel something weird, but he had passed it off on his imagination and being too paranoid.

“Eek!” Hinata jumped as he felt Kageyama step closer. The tall setter looked remotely apologetic, holding up his hands with a soft ‘um’. Feeling a little flustered, Hinata nodded absently. He wasn’t really sure what he was saying yes but he had 100% faith in Kageyama.

“It should be around…here.” Kageyama mumbled, letting his hands slide down Hinata’s side to the waist band of his shorts and pulled them down slightly. With his other hand he gently prodded around the base where he knew Hinata’s tail feathers would produce. He could already see the pricking holes that had slightly open in the response to his wings. As Kageyama said ‘here’, he pressed down on what would have looked like a really big headless pimple or maybe just a lump in the skin. Hinata gasped sinfully, his wings quivering that pooled heat to the pit of Kageyama’s stomach.

Blinking, Hinata wanted to drown himself. That was just embarrassing. How could he let himself do that? He shifted himself uncomfortably, glaring angrily at Kageyama’s collar bone, as if the answer would somehow magically appear there.

With a huff, Kageyama pulled back, showing Hinata clear, oily substance on the tip of his fingers. “And then you apply this to your wings.” Hinata was only half listening to him, distracted by how gruff his voice sounded. So when Kageyama carefully spread the cool substance onto one of his feathers, he had to bite down on his lip to stop him from moaning out loud.

It seemed, just liked his body, his wings were oddly sensitive to the slightest touch. Or maybe it was just Kageyama’s touch and the feeling of his rough but at the same time soft hands touching him gently.

“Sit down on my bed and face your back to me. I-I’ll help.” Kageyama cleared his throat, gently pushing Hinata in the right direction. Hinata managed to do what was asked of him, but barely. His legs felt like jelly and he was worried he was going to collapse at any time.

Hesitantly, he reached out behind him, looking over his shoulders as he found the place Kageyama had pressed just before. Now that he could pinpoint the source, he could distinctively feel it. It was such a strange feeling, just like sweat after a hard day of practise. With a slight tremble of his hands, he brought one of his wings closer to him. He frowned slightly, tilting his head as he nibbled on his bottom lip, not sure how to apply it. But with a slight shake of his head, he decided to act purely on instinct and to rely on his gut feeling.

Between his index finger and his thumb, Hinata began to slightly rub his feather between them. Now that he was focusing on the feathers individually, he could pinpoint those that needed adjusting and did just that. He stretched his other wing out for Kageyama to work properly on and hummed in time with Kageyama’s movement and resisting the urge to moan loudly with the feeling of Kageyama’s hands on his body. He resisted thinking it about it too. Because if he thought too much about Kageyama’s hands, his fingers pressing against his skin and feathers, he would start imagining them elsewhere on his body. He would begin to imagine how great it would feel to have him squeeze or stroke sensitive parts.

And _that_ just caused more problems than it solved any.

“D-do you want me to stop?” Kageyama asked suddenly, breaking Hinata from his train of thought. Blinking, he glanced towards Kageyama who (unsurprisingly) was frowning again. But this was different frown, this was his worried frown. The sort of frown he got when he was demanding someone if his toss was okay and what he needed to do to improve it. It was the good frown. Well, better than his other frowns. “I-if this is too weird or I’m hurting you-”

“Geez, your face is scary you know.” Hinata whined, resisting the urge to grin as his frown turned to a glare. He was given a sharp whack to the head again and this time he couldn’t hold it back. “You’re not hurting me….a-and I l-like it so don’t stop.” Hinata managed to stay, blushing furiously and quickly turning back to his wing that he was preening. “But afterwards,” he returned to face Kageyama, grinning brightly again, “I want to groom you!”

Blushing, Kageyama only muttered a quiet ‘dumbass’ as he went back to preening Hinata. His feathers were just as lovely and soft as he predicted. When he was grooming his own wings from time to time, he often got restless and irritated, wishing he didn’t have to do this tiresome job. But, it was the exact opposite with Hinata. When he had finish cleaning and adjusting each feather, right to the tip, it had ended too soon. Lifting up his shorts properly and adjusting his wings, Hinata quickly scrambled off the bed and was pushing Kageyama around.

Cautiously Kageyama lowered his own shorts down, allowing his tail feathers to grow and resisting the urge to shiver uncontrollably as Hinata touched them. Hinata’s fingers were small and dainty, coating from his own oil left over. He nibbled on his bottom lip. Biting back his fantasy of asking Hinata to coat his feather’s in Hinata’s _own_ oil. Oil that his own body had produced. That would be just weird. He couldn’t ruin their friendship, his only friendship.

“Your feathers are so cool.” Hinata breathed. “They’re pretty.” He murmured, nothing uncertain about his hands as he brushed over his papilla, coating his fingers in oil before rubbing them into his tail feathers first.

Keeping his mouth tightly closed, he went back to work, trying to keep the noises from being voiced. Hinata did not need to hear that. If he heard the quiet moans, the orange haired boy would surely avoid him. Not want to be near him. He had to keep his hands to himself. He didn’t want to suddenly grab Hinata, push him down on his bed and ravish him. Before he did that, he had to court him first after all.

Wait, what?

“Kageyama? Is anything wrong?” Hinata asked, Kageyama glanced behind his shoulder and wished he hadn’t.

With his childlike face, large eyes and innocent and curious expression with his black wings neatly folded, he looked like an angel. He had his head slightly tilted, concern filling those bright brown eyes and pink faintly stained his cheeks. He looked utterly adorable, absolutely _fuckable_ …

Holy shit!

He did not just go there. This was the danger zone. He needed to retreat.

“I’m fine, continue what you were doing dumbass. Careful not to pull out any of my feathers, or I’ll murder you!” Kageyama threatened, an attempt to hide his embarrassment at himself.

He had just admitted that Hinata…he had just said that _word_. He was pretty sure it wasn’t a real word either. And he felt utterly ashamed but at the same time, he didn’t regret a thing because it was all true.

He was deeply and madly in love with Hinata.

Stupid, freaking hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I wanted this to go on a bit longer but my vocabulary, as I'm sure you have noticed is certainly limited when it comes to the movement of wings and how to preen them. It was also going supposed to be steamy but I decided I needed to slow down and let these dorks stumble over the feelings a lot longer. So I'm sorry if this seems a bit too slow? And wow, I really should be studying for exams like the one for tomorrow which is slightly important but hey, I'm a loser who loves Kagehina.  
> I'm trying to sort out something like a plot, nothing serious, because really, I should have thought this through. Honestly, I am such a moron sometimes. I'm also looking into weird bird habits, especially crow habits as one person already has mentioned it, but I'm no expert so forgive me if I say something wrong. I'm not even sure if crows have the preening gland because I know some birds don't but I've looked around (halfheartedly okay, I admit) but nothing seems to come up so I'm just gonna go with the flow.


	6. Chapter Six:

Everything was coordinating as usual. It was if, Hinata had always been a crow from the beginning. _No, he always was a crow_ Kageyama quietly corrected himself. Practise occurred as usual. Nothing strange about that, besides that with everyone a crow, they were given breaks to stretch their wings. There was no more hiding now. Everything was perfect.

Hitting the ball up into the air, Kageyama frowned slightly. No, everything was not perfect.

Kageyama had always _been_ fascinated by that irritating idiot. It _did_ take him a while to recognise the feeling as something akin to love, but he had no trouble nursing his one sided crush on and off the court. He could ignore the urge to touch Hinata. He could fight the feeling that bubbled inside of him when Hinata jumped, flashing him a wonderful view of soft flesh. He could pretend that Hinata was not stripping and changing clothes beside him in the clubroom.

But, and it was a huge but, ever since Kageyama helped groom Hinata’s feathers, he had become hyper aware of the short boy. His sexual frustration had intensified to the point where he had to jerk off with his _best_ and _only friend_ in mind, not _once_ but _twice_. And now, it seemed like Hinata was _purposefully_ teasing him.

“Oi, your scowling again.” Hinata mumbled, jumping in front of him. His own face was knitted into a soft frown of concern as he looked up at the taller boy. “Is something wrong?”

Grinding his teeth, Kageyama resisted the urge to snap at Hinata. He had been trying his best to keep his temper in check but Hinata just made it so damn difficult. But it wasn’t like he could tell Hinata to cover his skin or to stop talking to people and making friends so easily. Could he?

“Y-you wanna go?” Hinata stuttered, defensively lifting up his arms to protect himself.

“Go practise your shitty receives, dumbass.” Kageyama muttered, shifting himself so he stood sideways to Hinata. Hinata pouted and Kageyama tightened his grip on the ball. He really needed to pull himself together.

Biting down on his lip, Hinata uncertainly tugged on the sleeve of Kageyama’s shirt, just like a child. This caught Kageyama’s attention who gaze softened as he took in Hinata’s expression. It was the look that would break thousands of people’s hearts if they were to ever witness it. Just like it was critically striking Kageyama’s heart.

“Can I come over again today?” Hinata asked and Kageyama stiffened.

It had been a week since Hinata had first come over and during that time, he had only stopped by two other times. The second time, he had met his mum which interfered with their grooming but he was pleased to see that Hinata had captured his mother’s heart. But it didn’t help that his mum was constantly worrying about her anti-social son that kept to himself and was overjoyed that her little Tobio had finally brought a friend over. The third time, they had successful preened each other with Hinata proudly showing his tail feathers that were beginning to grow in.

He should probably say no. He _really_ should say no. It was becoming very hard to resist the sun incarnation when he was presented shirtless in front of him. Incredibly hard when happy moans and hums spewed from his mouth as he stroked his feathers.

But when Hinata was looking up at him like _that_ , he found himself absently nodding his head. And then that blinding grin that caused his stomach to twist would light up his face as he openly cheered.

Kageyama silently prayed to any gods in existence that he didn’t break today.

* * *

 

“Do you think we can fly?” Hinata asked, tilting his head back and earning a scowl from Kageyama.

Presently, Hinata was settled between Kageyama’s legs, resting on the floor where Kageyama had sat on his bed behind him. Legs hanging over small shoulders, both boys had their wings out, enjoying the small amount of time that they had. They were playing a game and as it turned out, Hinata was considerably a lot better at than Kageyama thought.

Smashing the buttons down, Kageyama averted his scowl towards the TV where he was currently losing. Damn, he should have chosen the other character. “We have wings, dumbass.”

“Yeah, but so do kiwis and emus. You don’t see them flying.”

“Do you even know what a kiwi or an emu is?”

“Shut up, do you know what they are? They’re birds, I looked them up.” Hinata snapped, pushing the trigger before happily laughing as he shot Kageyama down. “That’s another win for me, jerk.”

“I don’t know. I’ve never tried.” Kageyama murmured after a moment or two.

“Do you want to try?” Hinata asked, tilting his head backwards and looking up at Kageyama with large, innocent eyes.

Feeling his cheeks turning pink, Kageyama roughly knocked his head away with a loud ‘tsk’. “Don’t even think about it.”

“But we have wings!”

“It’s dangerous. What if someone see you? Worse, what if you seriously get yourself hurt?” Kageyama demanded and Hinata pouted. Obviously upset that his idea had been quickly bashed down as just as fast as it had appeared. Didn’t he understand? “Besides, your tail feathers haven’t come properly through yet. You wouldn’t be able to even if you tried.”

“But if you come over to my place and we can go out in the woods, no one will see us.”

“It’s still dangerous.”

“But we’ll have each other.” Hinata whined, twisting around so he almost faced Kageyama front to front.

“I said no, idiot.” Kageyama growled, grabbing his head and roughly squeezing it. Hinata whined loudly, grabbing hold of his arm and sending him the look that reminded him of a puppy. Kageyama wasn’t even sure if Hinata was aware what sort of mess he was causing.

Hinata’s eyes narrowed and he whacked Kageyama’s hands away. With a growl he leapt up and tackled Kageyama onto the bed. Kageyama hissed as he hit his head. He was then struggling with Hinata who was trying to pin his arms down, his wings stretching up their bodies and sending gushes of cool wind down on them.

“Get. Off. Me. Hinata.” Kageyama growled, spitting it out through gritted teeth. “This isn’t funny. Get off.”

“No.” It was a quiet no, the sort of ‘no’ that froze Kageyama’s movements. Capturing his friend’s gaze, they were glazed over, a predatory look towards them that made Kageyama’s heartbeat faster. Hinata had stopped moving too, managing to lock his arms down. His wings had stilled too, spread out above him, almost vertical to Kageyama’s gaze.

“Hinata…let go of me.” Kageyama said calmly, but Hinata didn’t respond although his grip began to loosen. Enough so Kageyama could slip one hand free. He had meant to push Hinata away but when he touched his chest, and could feel Hinata’s thundering heart something strange happened.

Hinata moaned a soft sigh, his wings going erect, quivering slightly as they spread out horizontally. A faint hue of pink started to spread across Hinata’s cheeks and he had closed his eyes and looked the picture of pure bliss. It was completely fascinating to watch and Kageyama could feel his body responding.

Hinata’s eyelids fluttered but they didn’t open completely, staying half closed as they stared at Kageyama. He seemed to be in some sort of trance, his breathing becoming deeper. And the smell emitting from the boy was growing stronger, thicker and insanely sweet. “ _Kageyama_.” His name tumbled out hot and sweet from the orange head’s tongue. He had never heard anything more seductive, not even his fantasies had in cooperated something this sweet.

Swiftly, Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s shoulders and rolled them over. This way, Kageyama was on top, pinning Hinata down instead. Kageyama could feel his own wings grow erected, shivering in pure joy as he felt Hinata’s tiny hands sneak up his arms. His gaze focused on Hinata’s lips that looked very soft. He wondered if they were just as soft as he imagined them to be, maybe a little chapped because his tiny dumbass would never bother about that. He leaned down, eyes beginning to close, feeling Hinata’s warm breath spread across his face-

_Knock, knock!_

“Tobio, Hinata-kun, are you in there?” Kageyama froze at the voice of his mother before he quickly pulled back, almost giving himself whiplash from the force. He toppled to the ground, staring at the door and blinking, grateful that he had locked the door. “Is something wrong? Why is this door locked?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Kageyama called out, allowing his wings to disappear and quickly putting on a shirt. “We’re just playing…a game. We didn’t want to disturb you.” He glanced towards Hinata, throwing his shirt towards him, grateful to see that his wings had disappeared.

He still looked a little daze, his face turning a brilliant shade of red and Kageyama could feel his own following suit. Opening the door, he was greeted by his mother who had her hands on her hips and looking silently amused with an eyebrow raised. It was a look she often gave him when he was child, being caught in the act of a harmless lie. She knew something was up.

“Is that so? Well Hinata-kun,” she turned to address Hinata, “your mum just called me to tell you that you need to come home early today.” She smiled kindly as Hinata thanked her, quickly bowing and saying goodbye to Kageyama.

Kageyama noticed that Hinata was avoiding his gaze, rushing out of his room towards his home. With his mum humming happily, Kageyama started to step backwards towards his bed, landing with a slight huff before he covered his face with his hands. With Hinata gone, his sweet scent lingering on his bed, Kageyama suddenly understood.

He had almost…If his mother hadn’t interrupted when she did; Kageyama doubted that he would have settled with just a kiss. And he found himself both pleased and disappointed at the same time.

Nibbling on his bottom lip, Kageyama glared at the TV. Hinata had fallen into some sort of heat, he guessed, most likely due to his screwed up hormones. He reached for his phone, looking through thecontacts and stopping momentarily on Suga and Sawamura. He needed to tell them because this could mean trouble but something stopped. Embarrassment mostly.

How could you tell your respected senpai that he and Hinata nearly did the deed? And it wasn’t just embarrassment on his part, from losing control and letting himself fall into his desires, but it was the embarrassment Hinata would feel. He was sure the orange haired boy would hate him if he told their senpai this, whatever this was. But he needed too. What if this happened again? What if this happened to a stranger?

Groaning, Kageyama fell to his side, curling up while staring at his phone. Maybe he’ll wait until tomorrow. Wait until he discussed this with Hinata before they turned to their senpai with this highly embarrassing event.

Only if Hinata ever looked at him again.

* * *

 

Throwing himself face first onto his bed, Hinata could not fight the feverish flush that stained his cheeks. He was absolutely embarrassed with him. He didn’t know what came over them. One minute they were struggling for control, Kageyama only half-heartedly as there was no way Hinata could ever win against him which only pissed Hinata off even more. And then there was this shift. An urge to touch Kageyama, to mark him, to _feel_ him.

It was a possessive feeling and it horrified Hinata. And when Kageyama touched his chest, gentle like so he could feel Hinata’s racing heart and touching his sensitive skin, he moaned. He had MOANED.

And things just escalated there. If Mrs Kageyama hadn’t interrupted what would have happened? Kageyama looked like he was leaning down to kiss him and he hadn’t pulled away from Hinata. So what did that mean? Did that mean Kageyama liked him too? Or was that just occurring in his head and he dreamed all of that up? A side effect from the wings maybe.

Shifting so he slipped beneath the covers, he curled himself into a tight ball. He would pretend nothing happened. He didn’t touch Kageyama, he didn’t almost kiss him and he did not moan in pleasure because Kageyama had touched his chest. No he did not, although he could still feel the warmth.

Nope, those were contradicting feelings. He would pretend that there was nothing wrong and he would squish down those pointless feelings. Kageyama probably liked girls anyway. Girls like Kiyoko or maybe Yachi. It didn’t matter because Kageyama would marry a nice girl, maybe have one kid or two and he would be happy. And Hinata _will_ smile for him and he would be there for him, even if it broke his heart. It didn’t matter as long as Kageyama was happy.

Sighing softly, Hinata allowed himself to drift away. That night his dreams were dark though. A vague sensation of feeling the wind carress his wings, it was exhilarating. This feeling was quickly clouded over with fear that clawed at the pit of his stomach. When he awoke the next day, his blankets kicked to the floor and his body covered in beads of sweat, Hinata could not remember his dream at all, only the terrifying experience.


	7. Chapter Seven:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lateness of this T-T Also I haven't proofread so I don't know how terrible it is

Kicking his feet, Hinata took his time arriving to practise that morning. But even when he stalled, took agonizingly slow steps to lock his bike he still arrived at the gym the same time as Kageyama did, which was long before anyone else would show up.

At seeing the tall setter, Hinata mentally screamed. How could this have happened? After deliberately being a slow poke and dragging himself out of bed, how could he still arrive so early and at the same time as Kageyama when no one else was here? Biting down on his lip, he resisted the urge to run and peeked at Kageyama through his fringe.

Kageyama had frozen stiff at the sight of Hinata coming towards him, looking like he was going to bolt at any moment. Hinata was at least grateful and felt that much better sensing this, and relaxed. But that was short lived as it dawned on him that it meant Kageyama would avoid him. Would never toss to him. Would never be there with him.

Widening his eyes, he clutched his chest tightly, feeling his heart racing off course. No, he needed to talk to Kageyama, address the situation and if he had to, think up a convincing lie so he and Kageyama could still be friends. The very thought of the tall boy avoiding him, for any reason, especially if Hinata was at fault, felt like he could die. It felt as if someone had gotten tiny needles and poked them into his heart.

“Hello…” He mumbled and he heard Kageyama grumble it back half-heartedly.

They stood their awkwardly, just outside the gym doors, similar to how they had when they had been temporarily ‘kicked off’ the volleyball team. The feelings he had felt then were similar to what he was feeling now. Absolutely horrible. Adding to salt to the wound, he had a terrible night sleep. His vague memories of his dreams made him shudder although he couldn’t quite imagine what made him scared in the first place.

Peeking at Kageyama, he noticed that he looked worse for wear as well. He was scowling, which wasn’t unusual, but there were dark rings under his eyes and his mouth twisted into a pout which Hinata would consider cute, if they weren’t in this situation. He had his fists clenched and he had them so tight, his red knuckles had gone white, his fingernails biting into his palm that Hinata was worried that he was going to make himself bleed.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata decided it was the time to talk. Now or never.

“I want to say-”

“I think we should-”

The pair both began and stopped, staring at each other with wide eyes before looking away with flushed faces. Clearing his now very itchy and sore throat, Kageyama released his hands from their tight grip. “Y-you go first.”

“U-um okay. I just wanted to say, about last night, I’m sorry.” He said this very quickly, bowing apologetically to Kageyama. He stayed in this position, fisting his shorts in his hand with eyes squeezed shut and biting his lip so hard he could taste blood. “I promise it won’t happen again! I-I don’t know what came over me.” He stated, feeling rather pathetic. It was kind of true. He had been spurred on, losing control and simply being able to hold back.

“I-I think we-you should tell Captain or Sugawara about it.” Kageyama said and seeming to stop Hinata’s heart.

Slowly, Hinata raised his head, inching his back up into proper position. He looked absolutely horrified and appalled. There was no way he could go to them. How could he explain to the people he respected that he wanted to ravish and be ravished by Kageyama? How does anyone begin to comprehend that? It was so, so, so wrong. One, because it was Kageyama of all people. Kageyama who he’s been sporting a crush for quite some time now. Kageyama, his teammate. Two, this was Tobio Kageyama!

“N-no! It was a onetime thing only! I promise it won’t happen again.” Hinata gestured his hands in front of him wildly, shaking his head and making his unkempt hair even more tangled. “I-it was an accident, I-I didn’t mean to-”

“That’s why you need to go to them. There more experienced.” Kageyama shouted, cutting Hinata’s stammering short. “They’ll know how to deal with…it.” Hinata flinched at this, noticing Kageyama’s scowl darkened.

 Hinata looked down at the ground, staring at Kageyama’s feet. He felt absolutely ashamed. The situation was far worse than he originally thought. He had thought that…well it didn’t matter now. It seemed like Kageyama didn’t want to deal with him anymore. Not that Hinata was surprised. He was probably disgusted with Hinata. He probably thought he was weak, losing control like that. Even worse, Hinata had attempted to kiss him. They were both boys and it wasn’t something that was widely accepted.

Hinata felt like crying.

“We-you can go to them after practise, if you like.” Kageyama murmured and Hinata barely heard it. Focusing too much on forcing the tears back that threatened to fall. “Here they come…let’s go get changed.”

Taking small steps, Kageyama stopped beside Hinata who made not attempts of moving. Dreading feeling coursed through Kageyama. He tugged hesitantly on Hinata’s arm, edging him to move. “Oi, is something wrong?” Kageyama demanded.

Looking up, Hinata smiled blindly at him. He laughed, punching the side of Kageyama’s arm playfully. “There’s nothing wrong, dumbass. Come on, I want to play some volleyball! You need to toss to me heaps today! Race you there!” He exclaimed, jumping up in an excited leap and running towards the clubroom.

Kageyama was stunned, watching Hinata run. His first instinct was to run but today it faltered and he just stood there staring. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to notice Sawamura step up behind him and slap him on the back. “Good morning, Kageyama. Why aren’t you running after Hinata?”

Kageyama jumped, looking back and forth between Suga and Daichi. He looked as if he wanted to say something but instead closed his mouth and thought against it. He mumbled a quite morning before jogging a little ahead of his senpai before slowing down to a walk. Hinata was already at the clubroom, waiting patiently for Captain to arrive which was odd. Hinata was never patient, always fidgeting but this time he didn’t. This time he stood, with his back to the group relatively still.

Suga and Daichi exchanged a look of worry. “Do you think they got into some sort of fight?” Suga murmured, leaning in close while Daichi frowned.

“I don’t know…It’s Friday so maybe they’re just tired.” Daichi offered, sighing heavily. That excuse had too many holes in it. The two must have had a fight, a _very_ bad fight from the looks of things. “We’ll see how things are during practise. If it’s bad…” He trailed off, not knowing how to finish this sentence.

“We’ll see.” Suga murmured, saving Daichi from finishing his sentence. He smiled kindly up at Daichi, smoothing his arm in a comforting way. Similar to what he would do with his wings after a very stressful practise in the privacy of one of their rooms.

Their worst fears were confirmed.

It wasn’t so noticeable at the beginning. Hinata was just as loud as usual, or perhaps louder. Quickly bouncing to Nishinoya and Tanaka, riling them up with his constant use of senpai, asking for tips. His smile was as bright as ever, but every now and then it seemed forced or like he was about to breakdown. The next thing was the distance that started to grow between Hinata and Kageyama. It was small at first, the tiny orange haired middle blocker standing at a fair distance, no longer bouncing into Kageyama’s personal space. They didn’t fight or argue as much, and as practise near its end, they didn’t talk at all. In fact, most of the time, Hinata was on the other side of the court, seeming to avoid Kageyama.

Everyone could see it then and they could see it slowly taking effect on Kageyama who stole looks in Hinata’s direction. They weren’t the usual scowls that would normally be followed by a retort on his horrible receive or loudness. They were devastating looks of concern and worry, almost panic stricken as if he was frightened of something. Most likely the loss of Hinata. It became so evident that even Tsukishima, who loved to tease, did not bother mocking Kageyama. But maybe that could have been due to Yamaguchi who looked quite upset between the two. Yachi wasn’t having her usual panic attack, and seemed quite concerned. Not even a gentle pat from Kiyoko could put her at ease.

The final breaking point was in a mini game. Kageyama had tossed but Hinata wasn’t there.

With the ball hitting the ground, this stopped everyone’s movements. They stared towards the doors of the gym as the door swung shut and open. They could all see the flickering body of Hinata as he ran, his cry _‘sorry’_ ringing in everyone’s ears. Once the door had fully closed, every eye in the building turned to stare at Kageyama who looked to be in complete shock.

“Let’s continue, shall we?” Ukai called out, clearing his throat looking slightly confused as the rest. He exchanged  a look with Takeda who nodded before apologising to everyone and left as well. Most likely to go and find Hinata.

Daichi smiled at them all. “Everything will be sorted out. Let’s finish this.”

“Ossu!”

 

Kageyama lingered behind, slowly getting changed. He was in utter shock, unable to comprehend what had happened. Hinata had been horrible at practise all day and Kageyama wanted to yell at him but couldn’t. Not when every time he looked at the small boy he was slowly drifting further apart. And when he tossed…Hinata wasn’t there…just like _that_ time.

“Kageyama!”

Jumping, Kageyama spun around with wide eyes to stare at both Daichi and Suga.  He gripped his shoulder strap tightly, glancing down at their feet as he saw the worry and concern in their eyes.

“Your close to Hinata, did something happen between you too?” Daichi asked softly, smiling kindly which surprised Kageyama.

He had been expecting the captain to be upset and angry. He had expected a lecture or an order to go solve things with Hinata before they get worse. But, what could get worse than Hinata not being there to hit his toss? He couldn’t think of anything.

With a dark frown, he wracked his brain for recent events. He wanted to deny that it wasn’t his fault, mostly because he didn’t know what was wrong with Hinata or what he did to push him away. The only thing he could think of was this morning. But he didn’t understand. Didn’t Hinata understand?

“T-this morning…maybe…” Kageyama mumbled, narrowing his eyes.

“Oh so you two did get into a fight.” Suga mused, looking slightly relieved. Only slightly.

“No!” Kageyama snapped, scowling angrily. He flushed slightly, seeing the surprise in his senpais’ faces.  “I mean…I don’t think so.” With his eyebrows knitted together, he looked back down at the ground, shifting uncomfortably. “I just…the other day we were together a-and something happened.”

“Happened?” Daichi and Suga exchanged a look of surprise. Suga nibbled on his lip while Daichi rubbed the back of his neck. They both knew Kageyama’s feelings towards Hinata and could understand how difficult it could get. Both of them had been in similar situations, lost in the heat of touch and unable to control emotions and actions. “Is it something to do with your feelings?”

“You didn’t…force him into-”

“Of course not!” Kageyama growled, feeling offended and hurt because Kageyama certainly hopes that’s not the case. True, his feeling had been hard to control and reign in but he hadn’t lost full control. Well…not really. Maybe a little but they hadn’t done anything. “It was…something odd happened with Hinata…Like he was…” He sighed, running a hand through his air, feeling highly uncomfortably telling them about it. It felt like he was betraying Hinata somehow. “And well…this morning I told him that we-he should go to you two…I think…that’s around the time it started.” Kageyama mumbled, his shoulders sagging and seeming quite lifeless. He felt dead, all grimy and gross. The sort of feeling when you’re sick but with no runny noses and itchy throats. “What if he hates me?” He said this barely above a whisper and the older crows patted his back comfortingly.

“It’s a good thing, what you did. We would like to know more on what happened.” Daichi shook his head, sighing softly. “But that can wait until Hinata comes to us on his own accord. Although…if it does involve him being a crow, we should really talk to him soon.”

“Maybe it’s just a misunderstanding.” Suga offered, smiling warmly and nudging him slightly forward. “Why don’t you go to Hinata and talk about it? Whatever it is that you guys need to talk to about. And you two can both decide on what you want to d0.” He urged. Kageyama wondered briefly if Suga meant the talk this morning or about deeper feelings.

“Yes, try to fix it. I don’t want that happening _again_.” Daichi added, giving him a calming smile that left Kageyama feeling terrified. “Don’t worry about school. Takeda-Sensei is already covering for you both.”

Nodding, Kageyama walked out the clubroom. His mind replayed this morning, the look of shock on Hinata’s face when he suggested going to their senpais. And then that blinding smile that followed after. He knew something was wrong, he should have done something. Lips pursing into a thin line, Kageyama headed to the bus stop, grateful he hadn’t spent his money on milk during break (Kageyama felt too sick to drink anything). He would go to Hinata and fix things and apologise for whatever he’s done.

Arriving at Hinata’s took longer than expected. Or maybe it was just because Kageyama was counting every millisecond that went by. Maybe it was just how annoyingly cheerful everyone else seemed to be. Storming, he noticed Hinata’s bike sprawled out on the ground which was promising as it meant he was home. Knocking on the door, he prayed that Hinata was the only one home. It would be embarrassing if one of his parents were to open the door. Too many questions and well, who knows what Hinata said about him. Nothing nice most likely.

No noise. No footsteps. Nothing.

Kageyama’s scowl darkened and he knocked louder. “Oi, Hinata! Open the god damn door! I know you’re in there.” He angrily shouted. Still no answer, everything was silent and Kageyama could honestly say he was pissed. He was about to get violent, ready to throw in some insults for good measure when he heard a distant cry that was horribly familiar.

Frozen in his movement, barely a second went past before Kageyama was sprinting around the house and into the woods.

 

Hinata had made it home in record time. Both his parents were both at work, his sister at school which meant he had it to himself. This allowed him to avoid any unnecessary question and to yell all he likes. Kicking the wall, he hissed out loud in rage, feeling his wings bristle underneath his wings.

He was mad at everything and especially himself. And now, how’s he going to face everyone tomorrow? Worse, he had ditched school. Not that he mind too much on that, but what if they call his parents? Ooh his mum would be so angry.

He throwing himself onto his bed, he scrambled to get under his blankets. Squeezing his eyes shut, his back began to itch and he felt hot and bothered. Opening his eyes, he kicked everything away. Walking to his window, he spotted some black birds out in the neighbouring fields. He recognised them as crows. Tilting his head, he watched them, fascinated as they lifted their wings and took flight. He felt envious, his own feathers stirring and scowled angrily with a slight pout in his lips.

Kageyama’s warning was clear in his head, but who gave a damn about Kageyama? Hinata certainly didn’t.

Slipping of his shirt and tucking it into the belt loop of his pants, Hinata headed towards the woods. That was one of the good things about living here, so far away from everyone and surrounded by tree. He used to constantly play in here, against his mother’s wishes, mind you. So he knew all the secret routes and the good places where there were little trees and lots of space.

Once he had entered the forest, Hinata released his wings, enjoying himself. He felt a lot better as he stumbled forward. The pressure about what he was going to do and Kageyama’s voice resonating in his head did not help. He felt…sort of guilty which only proved to aggravate the red haired further. Puffing out his wings, he came to a familiar clearing that he often used to come to when he wanted to play volleyball. Or as good as anyone could play when you were by yourself.

He hummed in content, stretching his wings and testing them. He could feel the cool wind tickle them. It was a different sensation than being locked up in a room. And if he closed his eyes, he could still feel Kageyama’s larger hands ghosting over them. Bristling, he shook his body, trying to dislodge the thought of Kageyama. Instead, he took a deep breath and widened his wings. He leaned forward under the weight and curiously flapped them, dipping them low before raising them high.

He just sort of had to run, right? Rushing forward, he flapped his wings and then he jumped. He rose high in the air, just like in any volleyball game, his wings beating the air and pushing him upwards. He curled his legs slightly in, his arms at his side as he glided. He was flying. Really flying with the ground moving beneath him. And then he was falling.

“GAAAH!” He exclaimed, landing uncomfortably on the hard ground with a roll. He bounced a couple of times, his wings wrapping around him instinctively in a final form of protecting him from the worst. When he had finally stopped moving, he pushed himself up staying on hands and knees as he spat out feathers and grass. His wings shifted, rising up and shaking as disorientated feathers moved into place. “That landing’s go to be the worst.” He grumbled.

Getting to his feet, he dusted himself off and observed the damage done. He lowered one wing closer to him, carefully grabbing the feathers and repositioning them. Once he was done, he started to head back the way he came. Only stopping when he heard a twig snap behind him. Freezing in his tracks, he turned his head slightly around, his wings stiff as he peered behind him.

A humanoid creature that towered over Hinata stood in the dark shade of the trees. It had a face like a beast with long tusks jutting from its lower jaw. It’s skin was dark red with curly black hair and a single horn that curled in a spiral shape on one side of its forehead. Opposite to it was broken shaft as if it originally had two horns and the other had broken. It carried a large mace in one clawed hand and the other gripped a tree for support. It was bleeding, on knee pressed down in the earth while its arm and torso bore brutal open scars. It looked extremely pissed off too.

“H-hello!” Hinata squeaked, turning wildly around in an alarm to face it. His wings open wide around him like a shield and his feet itched to run.

The creature snorted and opened its mouth to reveal sharp yellow teeth as it roared. Hinata screamed.


	8. Chapter Eight:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lateness and please forgive me for the spelling and grammar errors, i just wrote it tonight and finished at 1:30am and I have no patience :P

With a violent thrust from his wings, Hinata bounced backwards and lifted off the ground. He didn’t go high off the ground, he couldn’t fly quite right and it was possibly something to do with his tail feathers and strength, but he cleared a fair amount of ground from him and the monster. As he lifted, the oni (it had to be an oni) swung his mace forward. It was poorly misjudged, even if Hinata hadn’t moved it wouldn’t have hit him.

A bubble of nervous laughter filtered from Hinata’s mouth. He didn’t know why but it was absolutely hilarious, sending him into a fit of giggles. Funnier than the time Kageyama had accidently spiked the ball, aiming for Hinata but didn’t take in account Hinata would duck and the ball rebounded off the wall and straight into Tsukishima’s back. Perhaps it was the sheer shock and adrenaline from the situation he was in? Yeah, that sounded right.

Turning around, Hinata started to run back into the direction of his house, his wings slightly caving into his body. That wasn’t very helpful. They suddenly felt heavy, weighing him down and creating fiction from the air. His legs felt like jelly and his heart was thundering away in his chest, more loudly than the time he had served the ball straight into Kageyama’s head. He tried imagining that scene, a poor attempt to steady himself to run. But, Hinata guessed that Asahi-senpai was correct. It takes time to imagine that shit up because his mind was utterly blank filled with nothing but blood running cold fear.

“Hinata!” He heard a familiar voice shout.

Slightly turning his head, Hinata turned to see Kageyama. His large wings must have ripped through his shirt because he was still wearing the plain white tee. He couldn’t see his face clearly, he wasn’t exactly close, but he could see that he was shocked. His usual frown replaced with something wide eyes and raised eyebrows with his mouth hanging open. Hinata opened his mouth to speak, arms reaching out to Kageyama but then there’s a strangled cry, Hinata tripping over his feet and landing into the hard ground. Wings angled oddly, tails feathers spreading as he looks over his shoulders.

A distressed squawk escapes his lips as a rough hand hooks around his ankle and pulls him forward. Hinata twists his body around, wings flapping out of control in a cascade of feathers as he kicked at the creature’s arm. The oni looks at him with overly large eyes that would almost be comical if Hinata wasn’t in this predicament and opens his mouth to show Hinata it’s yellow and crooked teeth. He could see the remains of a mouse, caught in between its molars and the smell emitting from the creature was gag worthy. The grip tightens on his ankle and Hinata swears his bone is going to break, and the mouth is getting closer and he’s sure he’s going to puke and there’s-

“Piss. Off!” A voice hisses that sounds distinctively like Kageyama’s but at the same time, it didn’t. It was too feral, too _animalistic_ and wild to sound like Kageyama. But Kageyama was there, kicking the oni in the head and forcing it away. His wings were stiff and spread wide, quivering in silent fury as he stood, slightly crouched with hands clawed protectively in front of Hinata. Kageyama hisses loud, his tail feathers fanning out. “Touch him and your dead.”

Hinata’s not sure what to do. He wants to get up, but his body isn’t responding. He’s too scared. Scared for himself _and_ Kageyama. The oni is much bigger than Kageyama. It has a weapon too and all Kageyama has is himself and wings. But what’s the point of wings when he can’t even fly?

The oni seems to be thinking the same thing too. It growls loudly at Kageyama, almost challenging and Kageyama responds with snarl, his wings rising higher and quivering dangerously. It seems to be working as the oni steps back but its eyes narrow and grips its club tighter before moving forward. Scrambling to his feet, Hinata tackles Kageyama out of the way as the oni rushes. They hit the ground hard, both of them cursing as they managed to get back onto their feet.

As they turned to face the oni, they watched in amazement as it was blown to the ground by a great gush of wind. Before the odd duo could react, to their surprise Kiyoko landed gracefully on her feet, twin blades raised as she took position as if challenging the oni to a duel. As the beast got to its large feet, it studied Kiyoko carefully. Two defensively crows were bad enough but a third with weapons seemed to win the battle as it lowered itself submissively and scampered away back into the forest.

When she was pleased that it was officially gone, Kiyoko sheathed her swords which were placed on her back. She wore a black backless top that allowed her wings to freely move as well as covering her front in what Kiyoko probably deemed appropriate. Her wings were pretty, never really seeing them before as he understood that it was quite different for the girls. They were beautiful. They were black like everyone else’s but there was a blue sheen to them that was highlighted in the morning light and they seemed smooth and pretty. But Hinata’s attention was torn away from marvelling her wings but to her pretty face that usually devoid of any negative emotion was now carrying a small disapproving frown.

With a flick of her wings, gusts of wind licked at them sharply. Both boys closed their eyes and flinched as she approached. Flicking her fingers harshly, she roughly tapped their foreheads.

“We’re sorry.” They both murmured at her wordless lecture.

She sighed softly, shaking her head as a fond smile was directed at the young crows. “What were you two thinking? That oni would have killed you both. It’s not dangerous in the woods, especially up this mountain.” Her frown softened as she took in their unhappy faces. They truly looked ashamed. “You two need to be careful.” She grumbled something underneath her breath, her wings tensing.

“No offense Kiyoko-san, but what are you doing up here?” Hinata questioned timidly.

Blinking, Kiyoko folded her wings neatly as she hummed. “When you two left, Daichi and Suga were worried. They thought that one of you might do something stupid. They contacted me and I was already in the area. Good thing too.” She added, both of them wincing.

Hinata looked thoughtfully up in the air; vaguely remembering he hadn’t seen his senpais' favourite woman. But to think that she was out here. Did that mean she could fly? And what was that wind thing? Did she do that? How?

“I thought you said you had no idea about what we were.” Kageyama stated his voice calm and his face serious. Hinata quietly squeaked, looking up at him in surprise. Kageyama, when he was like this, was scary.

Kiyoko did not react, something Hinata wished he could do. “It wasn’t a lie. We don’t know. We only know what the others before us have said. There haven’t been crows like us in a long time. The last crow was your favourite #10 Hinata, the small giant.” The first years' eyes widened and Kiyoko fought a fond smile. “I know you are angry, but Suga and Daichi did not want to tell you straight away. They wanted to tell you later because it’s not scary knowing the truth. I remember I didn’t react well when I found out.” She said this with shame and embarrassment clouding her voice as her cheeks flushed.

“W-what?”

“How would you normally react to finding out that the scary fairy tales you’ve been told to frighten you to bed were true? You just met an oni today. Both of you were lucky that it had been weakened, most likely attacked and deserted by its own kind. If it had been a healthy oni, you would have been dead.” She said this sharply, very unlike Kiyoko who was gentle and kind. As she took in Hinata’s apparent fear as Kageyama stayed stoic as ever, she smiled kindly. “But you are lucky.”

“Should have guessed this though.” Kageyama murmured, eyes closing as he frowned darkly. “But you should have told us. There were loads of times.” He accused and she nodded.

“I know, and it was our mistake. We wanted to let you live in ignorance for a little while, to not have to worry.” Holding up her hands, she stopped whatever questions that were about to emerge as she shook her head. “I know you have questions but save them for tomorrow. I’ll head back to Karasuno and you two will go over to Hinata’s house and rest. Eat some sugar and look after each other. Now is not the time.” She patted both of their shoulders reassuringly, edging them on.

“Can you teach us how to fly, Kiyoko-san?” Hinata squeaked. “I mean…you flew here right? So you know how to fly?”

With a soft smile she nodded. “Yes, hatchling I can teach you. But don’t think on it too much.”

“See.” Hinata said pointedly at Kageyama who scowled in annoyance. He jabbed angrily at his stomach which was the beginning of  a poking match. Normally, Kiyoko wouldn’t mind. She always found it amusing to watch the pair, their little fights a delight to the game she found but it was too early in the morning to deal with it now.

With a slight slap on their shoulders, she reprimanded them. “Children, stop you squabbling and put away you wings. It takes a lot of energy.” The pair nodded and with the protection of Kiyoko and the threat of the oni gone, both of them could find the energy and focus to will their wings away. She narrowed her eyes at Kageyama’s back, hoping the poor boy had a spare. To think he had ripped through his shirt. She hadn’t done something like that since her first year.

As they neared Hinata’s house, Kiyoko hummed and quietly said her goodbyes. Watching her, Hinata waved brightly, feeling light on his feet and kind of giddy. That, however quickly disappeared as he glanced over to Kageyama who was ferociously glaring at him. He squeaked, trying to duck away but failed. Kageyama’s large hand planted itself into Hinata’s hair, squeezing his head harshly as he hissed.

“You fucking idiot! What were you thinking after I told you!? You never listen, dumbass, idiot, stupid Hinata!” He muttered and Hinata gripped at his hand, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he whimpered.

“Sorry, so-sorry!” He squeaked and Kageyama sighed, his face softening as his grip loosened.

He brought his other hand up and began to gently caress his head, smoothing out the while ginger curls. “Dumbass, dumbass Hinata. What would I do if you got yourself killed?” He murmured softly, so softly it sounded like a prayer that made Hinata’s heart skip a beat. Kageyama leaned forward, his forehead resting on Hinata’s and he closed his eyes as if trying to control some raging emotion.

Exhaling softly from his nose, Hinata lightly gripped Kageyama’s wrist, thumbing circles into his skin. “I’m sorry.”

“What were you doing out there?” He demanded.

“I just wanted to fly.” Hinata murmured, earning another sharp scowl from Kageyama. “I didn’t mean for that to happen, I just wanted to clear my head okay.” He grumbled, kicking his feet sullenly.

Pulling away from Hinata, Kageyama shook his head. “Dumbass.” He muttered, flicking his forehead. With slight hesitation, Kageyama frowned weakly down at Hinata who stared up at him with wide brown eyes. “Why did you run away this morning?”

In a split second, Hinata flinched, recalling the events that had happened this morning to lead to this very moment. He felt like an idiot, his cheeks flushing from the embarrassment and fresh tears threatened as he remembered why. Hinata looked angrily at his feet, dropping his hands to grip his shorts. He felt cold, remembering he had no shirt on but he also knew it wasn’t just from the lack of clothing that he shivered. How could he answer Kageyama?

“Do you hate me?”

Hinata whipped his head upward, staring at Kageyama with wide surprised eyes. Hate him? He could never hate him. Kageyama looked hurt as well, pained as if someone had placed a needle in him, more like a thousand needles. “I-I don’t hate you!” Hinata squeaked. “I could never hate you.” He murmured softly, glancing away.

“Then why?”

“B-because I thought you hated me.” Hinata stuttered, refusing to look at Kageyama.  “Because of what I did the other day. I said I was sorry.” Hinata choked on his sorry and he wanted to cry right then. How pitiful he was. If Kageyama didn’t hate him then, he would now. Who would like a cry baby like this?

“Oi, don’t go deciding that on yourself.” Kageyama growled, yanking roughly on a piece of Hinata’s hair. “If anything, that was my fault and I’m sorry.”

“No it’s not!” Hinata said sharply, stomping his foot and weakly pushing at Kageyama. He looked up at him, tears threatening to spill. “I’m the one who almost kissed you! I was…oh my god that was practically...!” He trailed off in shock, burying his face into the palms of his hands. “I mean, I wanted…to do lots of things…embarrassing things to you and it’s not right. It’s not what _friends_ or _teammates_ are supposed to think.”

“W-what?” Kageyama stumbled on his word, staring at Hinata dumbly.

Peeking through the cracks of his fingers, Hinata scowled angrily at Kageyama. Lowering his hands and balling them into tight fists, he hissed slightly and his body seemed to tremble. “I _like_ you dumbass. Gosh you’re so stupid, why do I even like you when you’re such a dumbass?” He demanded.

“You like me?” Kageyama murmured in disbelief.

“Yes! How many times do I have to say it? J-just go away and leave me alone. I understand if you think I’m disgusting.” Hinata turned away and started heading towards his house.

Blinking, Kageyama quickly grabbed Hinata and dragged him backwards, wrapping his arms tightly around him as he buried his head into Hinata’s neck. With his back pressed against his chest, Hinata hesitantly touched Kageyama’s hands, his bottom lips trembling as a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Y-you like _like_ me?” Kageyama breathed, his breath tickling Hinata’s neck and made him shudder.

“Yes, you moron. How many times do I have to tell you? Just let me go.”

“I don’t want to.” Kageyama grumbled, squeezing tighter while Hinata’s eyes widened. “I like you _too_ , dumbass.”

Craning his neck, Hinata tried to look at Kageyama but only met soft black hair. “B-but I thought you hated me. I thought that this morning that you were telling me that you didn’t want to be near me.”

“What?” Kageyama said sharply, lifting his head to glare angrily at Hinata who flinched. “What made you think that?”

“Well…when you said that _I_ should go to Daichi-san or Suga-san. I thought that was your way of saying you didn’t want to be near me.” Kageyama’s grip tightened and Hinata was beginning to feel uncomfortable before Kageyama slightly relaxed. “I thought you realised and were disgusted with me.”

“No you idiot, I was just worried about you because you were so late.” Hinata frowned unhappily at that. “And I didn’t understand and I thought that you should go to them because they have more experience. And I was worried that maybe…that it happened…influenced by my desire for you.” Kageyama flushed and in turn Hinata blushed as well, forced to look away from Kageyama. “Don’t blush, dumbass, its embarrassing!”

“You don’t blush either!” Hinata snapped, wriggling uncomfortably as he turned to face Kageyama front on. He forced his blush to go away and although it wasn’t as bright as before, there were still a faint brush of pink on his cheeks. “D-do you really mean it?” Hinata asked, eyes wide as he stared at Kageyama’s face carefully.

Kageyama’s face twisted and he looked like he was in pain. Wasn’t very promising but Hinata ignored it as Kageyama rested his forehead against Hinata’s and stared into his piercing blue eyes. He watched in fondness as Kageyama’s cheeks brightened again, in a way that could only be described as cute. Something he wouldn’t normally use to described Kageyama. He was a jerk but there were moments, moments like these, that Kageyama was incredibly cute.

“Of course dumbass...I really like you. Don’t,” his voice sounded strangled as he choked on his word and he closed his eyes, looking very close to crying, “d-don’t leave me ever again. Don’t ignore me. I don’t want to be alone.”

Frowning, Hinata wrapped his small arms around Kageyama. Pressing his face into his collarbone, he held him tight as he forced himself not to cry. His lips trembled into a smile and he couldn’t help but laugh. His first real laugh that day. “Dumbass, you didn’t have to ask. I’ll never leave you. Didn’t you say you would make me invincible?” He reminded.

Kageyama huffed into his skin, lowering one hand to pinch his side. Hinata jumped slightly still openly laughing at Kageyama who growled. “Shut up.” He mumbled half-heartedly, rubbing his head against Hinata, unable to resist. After all, Hinata was finally in his arms. The misunderstanding this morning was all cleared up at Hinata…Hinata…said he liked him. He, Hinata, said he liked him.

They stayed like that for a while, content in each other’s arm until Hinata prodded at his back where the material of his short had been ripped. “Dummy, why didn’t you take off your shirt? Where’s your jacket?”

“It doesn’t matter.” He vaguely remembered throwing the jacket somewhere. Was it by the porch or had he thrown it in the forest? Oh well, he had a spare so that was fine and as for the shirt…he had a couple of them too. His mum won’t be please though. Pulling back, he stared down at Hinata who hummed brightly at him. “What about you? Come on, let’s get inside and get you a shirt, idiot.”

“You’re the idiot here, Bakayama.” Pushing his head, Hinata laughed as he grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers together. Kageyama looked at their hands with a faint flush. It was like a dream. He couldn’t believe this was real. He allowed himself to be dragged inside as Hinata hummed merrily. He was pulled into Hinata’s room and forced on the bed, ordered to wait as Hinata dashed out and came back with a large blue shirt. “Um…it might be a bit big…I hope you don’t mind, it’s my dad’s. He doesn’t wear this one though. Not much, it’s from his college days. I used to wear it as a nightgown.” He gave it to Kageyama as Hinata picked out a shirt for himself.

Taking off his own, Kageyama picked up the shirt and it was big, one size too big for him. Admittedly, Kageyama had never seen Hinata’s father and he was kind of surprised. Why was his dad so big and yet…Hinata was so small?

Reading his thoughts, Hinata slapped his arm. “Shut up and put your t-shirt on. I take after mum. Her side of the family is always shirt. Though dad said I should have another growth spurt later on so don’t worry. I’ll be taller than you in no time.”

Kageyama huffed, slipping the shirt on that was surprisingly comfortable. Personally, he didn’t like the idea of Hinata being taller than him. If that was the case, he wouldn’t mind but…he preferred Hinata being small and cute…and well, being Hinata. Hinata wouldn’t be Hinata if he wasn’t small.

“I should be going home.” He murmured but Hinata shook his head, plopping himself down beside Kageyama with a frown.

“No, Kiyoko said we need to rest. Stay here. We can play games or something. Or maybe study.” His eyes moved towards the volleyball but Kageyama shook his head.

“We should stay inside and I’m not throwing a ball inside your house, idiot. Come on, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?” Kageyama demanded and Hinata shook his head shyly.

“I’m fine.” He said a little too sharply. Blushing slightly, he bit his bottom lip, moving closer to Kageyama. “I mean…I was a little scared…Scared for me and you. But it’s fine now. We’re safe, you’re safe.” He turned his head to smile blindly at Kageyama who blinked in surprise.

His eyes widened a little and his nostrils flared as Hinata’s scent seemed to amplify and surround him. “We’re safe.” He leaned towards his neck, rubbing his nose up along his smooth skin. The scent wasn’t come from there though, although it smelled delicious. He gently placed a small kiss, his lips brushing over his skin as the trailed upwards. Tilting his head slightly, their noses slightly bumped as they adjusted the angle. Hinata’s eyes fluttered as the sweet scent increased, his lips slightly parting as he leaned forward to meet Kageyama. Squeezing his eyes shut as he bumped against Hinata.

The kiss was short, nothing more than a peck of lips, a teasing taste. Hinata’s lips were slightly chapped like his own, but they were soft and there was the thrill of knowing that he was kissing _Hinata’s_ lips. As they leaned back slightly, breathing in each other’s breath, their eyes fluttered open, meeting each other’s gaze before they looked away as their cheeks stained crimson.

Licking his lips, Hinata exhaled raggedly, excitement building and a warm feeling pooling in the bottom of his stomach. “C-can we kiss again?” He asked hesitantly, looking shyly up at Kageyama through half-lidded eyes.

Blush darkening, if that was possible, Kageyama nodded, leaning back eagerly. There was a little too much force this time. Nose bumping and teeth clashing, but after a few seconds of readjusting they were something close to perfect. Hinata’s lips were soft and enticing and they continued to kiss, Kageyama raised his hand to cup Hinata’s face as Hinata gripped his wrists. Feeling slightly bold, Kageyama bit down softly at Hinata’s bottom lip. The small boy gasped slightly and shuddering as he felt Kageyama’s tongue flicker out and lick. Hesitantly, Hinata opened his mouth, tilting his head for better access as something foreign entered.

He moaned loudly which was quickly swallowed by Kageyama. It was strange, the feeling of Kageyama’s tongue brushing against his and exploring his mouth. He had no words to describe it. He would be lying if he hadn’t thought about…kissing like this, especially with the idea of Kageyama in mind. He had thought he would find it disgusting, feeling someone else’s tongue in your mouth and exchanging saliva…But this was Kageyama’s tongue. This was Kageyama’s spit. The very thought was hot and it made him shudder while making his body burn.

Hinata arched his back, feeling weak and overwhelmed at the same time. He moaned again, trembling as they broke apart for the need of air. A spindle of spit was the only thing connected to them as they panted, eyes half-lidded and drunk on the fumes of their arousal. Hinata lifted one hand to wipe his mouth as he watched Kageyama’s tongue dart out of his mouth to lick at his lips.

He opened his mouth to speak, to ask if they could do it again when a sound of keys and doors creaking froze both boys. “Shouyou? Are you home?” A gruff voice called out and Hinata scrambled to his feet, falling off the bed as he tried to pat himself down and hoping it didn’t look like what it looked like.

“Y-yeah, Dad I’m in my room.” Hinata called out, voice shaky and he cursed himself. Why was his Dad home? He was never home. He always left early and worked late during the weekdays. He shouldn’t be home. God this was embarrassing.

“Are you okay? I got a text from school…” The voice grew louder and trailed off as a man entered the room and stopped as he took in the sight of two boys, one his own and the other a stranger. “Who’s this Shouyou? A friend from school?”

“Ah…This is Kageyama Tobio…my friend from the volleyball club.” Hinata mumbled, gesturing back and forth. “Um…Kageyama…this is my dad, Hinata Tadashi.”

“Good morning, Mr Hinata.” Kageyama said, bowing respectively as he got off the bed. Kageyama couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised. Hinata father was a tall man, as tall as Asahi but leaner and muscular and there was something calming about his presence, similar to that of Daichi.

The most surprising thing though was they were identical. Hinata’s dad had the untamed curls, not as wild and they seemed to be more styled, lifted at the back. Although most of his hair was short, right at the back similar but thick than a ratstail, had a pony tail. His face was more boarder than Hinata’s pixie face and he had a small goatee of ginger hair (maybe that’s where all Hinata’s respect came from for Asahi).

Mr Hinata blinked before a blinding grin that mimicked Hinata’s spread across his face. He offered his hand to Kageyama who hesitantly took it. “Ooh, you’re Kageyama? I’ve heard a lot about you.” He nudged Hinata teasingly, causing the smaller boy to blush as his old man wagged his eyebrows playfully.

“Um…” Kageyama murmured, not sure what to say next.

“Are you here because my Shou-chan got sick at school? You’re a good friend. I just got a text which is why I’m here.” He hummed thoughtfully, looking at his soon carefully. “But it seems I didn’t have to worry. Will you stay for lunch?”

“I need to be leaving now, but thank you.” Kageyama said politely and Mr Hinata nodded.

“Ah if that’s what you want. You’re welcome to come back any time. Or Shou can stay over at your place. Come back tomorrow, you can drop off my shirt then.” He winked, leaving the room as the two boys were left flustered.

“Ah…um I guess you’re leaving then.” Hinata mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed from his dad but mostly from the memory of what had happened on his bed.

“Yeah…um I better go home.” Kageyama rubbed the back of his head, staring at the empty doorway suspiciously. He generally liked the man who gave off the welcoming glow similar to Hinata but the calming presence of Daichi or maybe Suga. But he was sure that if he found Kageyama kissing his precious Shou, he would be scarier than an angry Daichi. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He took a step towards a door but quickly doubled back to peck Hinata’s cheek before rushing out.

Turning crimson red touched his cheek and stared at the ground. That moment right there was more embarrassing than the heated kissing before. And that more special. “See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone mentioned in one of the earlier chapters, I failed to mention Kiyoko or Yachi which is very stupid especially how close Hinata and Yachi are so there should have been something with them. But I didn't so oh well. So I decided to add Kiyoko to their rescue!!  
> As for Hinata's dad, when I was thinking up another AU i was imagining Hinata's dad and fell in love with a mature, taller version of Hinata but who still is loud and cute. Their exactly the same, he's just bigger, more mature, smarter and would be the older hot brother where shouyou's the cute younger brother. Something like a Kuroo mixed with Nishinoya maybe? IDK what he do, I picture him in a suit or a yukata where he leaves half the side off and he has a red dragon tattoo and carries a samurai sword. This would be influenced by all the mafia related manga i read :P


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing has been proofread, forgive any spelling mistakes and grammar errors. It's amazing how English is my first language and yet I'm shit at it.

Chapter Nine:

“I don’t think it’s the right time to teach you guys how to fly.” Daichi said, hands on hips. He smiled with an accepting smile as he took in Hinata’s disgruntled face. “Not that we won’t teach you. But in between practising for Nationals and important matches, we just don’t have the time to.”

Hinata grumbled but nodded his head. He understood that. Going to Nationals and _winning_ was important. They had to face off Nekoma after all, he promised Kenma that. And, for the last couple of days he hadn’t been doing that. Too caught up on the curse which, as he knew now was some sort of tengu curse.

“Besides that, are there any other questions?” Daichi asked.

Hinata glanced up at Kageyama. He personally didn’t have any questions other than flying. After all, after his lecture this morning from his senpai and coach, most of their practise time ended up explaining the curse and everything about the world. And well, there hadn’t been much to tell besides that the creatures he was told about in myths did exist and he was now one of them. He had learned that they could do magic, though it was limited and most of the spells were of a protective nature and most importantly (to Hinata at least) Nekoma suffered from a similar curse, but there’s were that of a Nekomata.

“No.” Kageyama shook his head and Daichi glanced towards the other two first years. Yamaguchi looked thoughtful but he shook his head while Tsukishima stayed indifferent and looked mostly bored.

“Well then, we already wasted this morning practise, let’s not waste this one, hmm?” Daichi said, grinning at them.

The first years nodded and quickly went back to practise. Hinata was going to badger Kageyama into tossing with him but before he got the chance, someone had grabbed him by the arm. Mouth opened in surprise, Hinata looked back towards Suga who was smiling kindly down at him. In his free hand, he carefully balanced a ball on his fingers.

“Why don’t you practise with me for a bit? We can work on your receives together and I can toss to you afterwards.”

Glancing towards Kageyama who shrugged, Hinata looked back to Suga and eagerly nodded his head with a chirp. Smiling, Suga ushered over to the corner where they generally practised when it was the two of them. Tossing the ball up, Hinata eagerly got into position, slightly curious as to why Suga was doing this. Generally, Suga only stepped in when Hinata asked him or the elder boy felt he had to step in. It wasn’t until Suga’s fourth toss did the older boy finally mentioned what was bothering him.

“Have you and Kageyama mated yet?” He asked softly.

“Huh?” Hinata muttered, leaning too quickly so that when the ball hit his arms it shot up and hit him in the face. With a squeal, Hinata was forced back and Suga quickly ran to his side. He fluttered his arms needlessly, constantly asking if Hinata was okay and apologising. Waving him off, Hinata sat up as he rubbed his nose and forehead. Damn, he had almost had that one too. “It’s fine, sorry that was my fault.”

Laughing, Suga looked sheepishly down at the middle blocker as he helped him up to his feet. “No, I shouldn’t have asked you like that.” Hinata looked at Suga curiously as he scratched the back of his head. “Well…I noticed there was something different about you two-No don’t worry, it’s not a problem.” Suga said quickly and Hinata relaxed.

Turning bright red, Hinata picked up the ball and twirled it in his hands. There was something different about their relationship. After all, he and Kageyama had officially become ‘boyfriends’. A word he could barely say out loud in a sentence that connects with Kageyama. Was it that noticeable or was Suga just simply observant being the mother of the team? It was hard to say.

“Uh-I mean, well…me and Kageyama…are well…” He trailed off but Suga smiled kindly.

“I understand. So you two haven’t done it?” Hinata blinked at this question before his pink cheeks turned crimson red as uninvited images entered his mind. He could feel his feathers stir beneath his skin. Shaking his head, Suga hummed. “Well, do you have any questions? With being crows, mating with someone isn’t that simple.”

Hinata had been staring at the volleyball, too embarrassed to stare at his senpai. But at the mention of this, Hinata’s head whipped and he stared at Suga expectantly. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well…you know, some birds mate for life. It’s the same sort of concept.” Suga explained while Hinata raised one eyebrow sceptically.

That sounded too good to be true, but he did know birds did mate for life. And they were sort of birds and though he wasn’t sure crows mated for life, he didn’t exactly see himself ever being with anyone other than Kageyama. And that was even more cheesy than mating for life. Hinata knew that a lot of teenagers constantly romanticise their first love will be their last. And he knew that most high school crushes never left high school. But he and Kageyama were a combo. Even if there were no romantic feelings between them, Hinata had always thought they were going to be a set pair somehow.

“I know it is a bit hard to accept, but that’s why I’m warning you. Being a crow or not, sex is a very dangerous thing and I want you to be careful. To seriously think it through before you even begin. I don’t want either you of doing something now that you’ll regret later in life.” Suga turned very serious and it made Hinata feel a little cold, almost as if he had done something bad. Which he hadn’t, mind you.

“Did you do something you regret?” Hinata asked, biting down on his bottom lip.

Suga’s angelic smile shined through and he shook his head. “No, I haven’t done anything I regret. And I do think you and Kageyama would make a great…pairing. But you two need to seriously think about it. This isn’t something you can walk away from. Not without difficulty.”

“Hmm…okay.” Hinata mumbled, glancing down at Suga’s feet.

“Come on, we’ll practise receives as we talk.” Suga gestured for Hinata to pass the ball and caught it easily in one hand. “Now do you know how two guys screw?”

Hinata blanched at the bluntness of Suga’s words. _Shouldn’t he be more private about?_ Resisting the urge to chide Suga, Hinata chewed on his bottom lip. “Um…I mean…I did look it up once but I don’t…really know.” Hinata admitted, blushing furiously. It had been too embarrassing and he found himself getting worked up with just imagining it.

“Would you like me to explain or do you want me to send you some things to read?”

“Email it please.” Hinata said quickly as he dived in for the ball. It wasn’t a perfect receive, loud compared to others but it managed to float back to Suga with no problem. If Suga explained to Hinata in detail, Hinata was sure he would die of embarrassment. God he hated it when people used bad language in front of him. If he heard Suga explaining such…things, he wouldn’t survive.

Suga hummed in amusement, looking slightly impressed and proud of Hinata. “Okay, I’ll do that then. Don’t worry if you get too embarrassed. I’ve already pinned Kageyama down as the type to do extensive research but, it would be good if you too looked it up. I mean, you don’t want to be in a situation where you two are actually doing it and one of you gets hurt, do we?”

Shaking his head, Hinata hummed a ‘no’, his cheeks feeling like they were on fire. How could Suga be so calm explaining this? There was only a faint pink dust on his cheeks which could easily be brushed off from exercise. In a couple of years down the track when he’s a third year and he has kouhai to look after, would he be able to do something like this? Nah-uh, he’ll leave Yamaguchi to deal with that.

Practise ended with a prep talk from Coach Ukai telling them to prepare for the upcoming week where they’ll be facing off teams that were more powerful than the ones they have faced off now. Hinata hummed with excitement. More powerful teams meant more challenges and Hinata never backed down from a challenge. He almost vibrated with energy, walking with a jump in his step as he talked animatedly with Kageyama (one sided mostly, if you called ‘hmms’ and ‘aahs’ a conversation) as they made their way back home towards Hinata’s house (Kageyama had to return Hinata’s dad’s shirt after all, and his old man had been insistent with meeting Kageyama again) when Hinata’s phone vibrated.

Taking it out from his pocket, he stopped mid-sentence as he recognised the number. Suga-senpai had sent him a text. A blush crept up on his cheeks which caught Kageyama’s attention. He sniffed the air cautiously and tasting the small middle blocker’s discomfort mixed with something else.

“What’s wrong?” Kageyama asked.

“Ah…nothing.” Hinata mumbled, about to put his phone away when Kageyama snatched it from his hand. “Hey!” Hinata squeaked, jumping up to grab it but Kageyama raised it high above his head. “That’s not fair, Bakayama!”

“Why’s Suga-san texting you?” Kageyama demanded, a scary frown spreading across his face. “What’s wrong?”

Despite how angry he looked, Hinata could determine this to be one of concern rather than blind fury. It was interesting to see how the slightest angle of his eyebrows, or the way he scrunched up his mouth and crinkled his nose could mean so many different things. It was…kind of cute, a little bit adorable and not something you would usually relate to Kageyama. But damn it, Kageyama was cute, in his dorkish ways.

“There’s nothing wrong, don’t worry about it. He…He’s just worried about…I-it’s nothing wrong. He just wanted to make sure I was comfortable with…stuff.” Hinata finished lamely, desperately not wanting to admit to Kageyama the real reason. One) it’s embarrassing, two) he doubt that he could actually say it without flushing and tripping over his tongue and three) did he really need to think of a third point?

“You’re…not comfortable?” Kageyama asked, his voice hesitant.

“No! I mean yes! Ugh, don’t make me say it!” Hinata hid his face behind his hands, his face boiling. Spreading a couple of fingers, Hinata peeked up at Kageyama who was looking down at him. Frown gone and face soft, yet Hinata could see the worry behind this. Lowering his hands, Hinata choose to hug himself, refusing to stare at Kageyama and looking towards the left. “Suga…Suga-senpai was…g-giving me information o-on how t-to…h-have sex.” He managed to say.

Kageyama didn’t respond at first, but as a second went by, he quickly reached out and grabbed Hinata and pulled him into a hug. Hinata gasped, eyes widening as he was pushed against Kageyama’s chest, his warm scent surrounding him and his heart beat matching the pace of Hinata’s that was racing away. Hinata grabbed hold of Kageyama’s shirt, his mouth trembling into a smile.

“God damn it, why are you so cute?” He asked, close to his ear. “If you’re bothered about it, we just started dating. I don’t expect you…to do something, especially if you’re not ready.”

“You don’t want to?” Hinata mumbled, his heart aching slightly.

Pushing, Kageyama pulled apart, scowling down at Hinata. “No, I do want to have sex with you.” Hinata squeaked at this, how is it that people can be so blunt? “Just s-so you know, I think about it a lot. B-but I don’t want to rush into things. ‘Cause I don’t want to hurt you either. A-and of course, we’ve got to plan for this. You know, talk about things…as well.”

“Hmm okay.” Hinata murmured, a warm smile on his face. “I will trust you, like always.”

“Like always.” Kageyama agreed, leaning down towards Hinata. Something that would have been utterly cool if his pink cheeks hadn’t failed him. Hinata couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as he tip toed to meet him.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until nearly two months later that the subject was brought up again. Sitting on Kageyama’s bed, the pair were studying for a test tomorrow. Wings out on display, Hinata grumbled under his breath as he stared at one particular question. Looking up, he noticed Kageyama tapping his pen against his bottom lip, reading over whatever he had written. His blue eyes drifted towards Hinata and his cheeks tinted pink when he caught Hinata staring.

“What are you looking at?” Kageyama demanded, putting his piece of paper down.

Hinata pouted slightly. “I’m bored, bakayama. Can’t we play some games?”

“We have the test tomorrow. We need to study. We can play games after.” Kageyama said, picking up the paper again and scribbling something down in his messy handwriting (something that had taken Hinata by surprise).

Getting onto hands and knees, Hinata crawled over with Kageyama ignoring him and plonking himself down quite ungracefully into Kageyama’s lap. Grinning brightly, Hinata tensed his wings and craned his neck to look up at Kageyama who was scowling down at him, face turning into a darker colour. Wriggling his hips cheekily, he let out a laugh.

“What are you doing dumbass?” Kageyama stuttered, arms spread open and looking quite uncomfortable.

“I’m getting comfortable.” Hinata replied, his tone saying that it’s the most obvious thing in the world but the mischievous glint in his eye said otherwise.

Grumbling darkly under his breath, Kageyama readjusted himself but did not bother pushing Hinata off even though it was quite difficult to manoeuvre around the large black wings. But Kageyama couldn’t find the heart to shove him off this time.

After a minute of silence, Hinata hummed and drummed his fingers against Kageyama’s knee. “Hey, Kageyama?”

“Yes?”

“You’ve got a boner.”

With that statement, Kageyama shoved Hinata off his lap in embarrassment. “Y-you dumbass!” He exclaimed, his face and ears burning while Hinata roared with laughter. With Hinata off his lap, Kageyama squeezed his legs together, hugging himself as the blood roared in his head. He _did_ have a boner. But that was because Hinata had wriggled his butt too much and had produced the pheromones that Kageyama usually smelled when they were under sheets and hands were exploring.

“I’m sorry.” Hinata said, looking not the least bit sorry as he sat up on his knees. Kageyama continued to pout, refusing to look at Hinata. “Should I make it up to you?” This caught Kageyama’s attention who turned his scowl towards Hinata who looked mostly shy now, his own cheeks reddening but there was something else that Kageyama couldn’t recognise.

“What?” Kageyama asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the energetic redhead.

Pursing his lips, Hinata doesn’t say anything but gently pull at Kageyama’s arms. Hesitantly, his small warms hands landed on his knees and watching Kageyama nervously, he spread his legs apart and his eyes drifted down to the small bulge starting to form. Kageyama is conflicted, not knowing what to do because he doesn’t know what Hinata wants or is meaning. It could have been a joke or, the more hopeful and dirty side of himself thinks, Hinata just wants to touch him. Kageyama preferred the latter, but it wasn’t his place to presume anything.

Letting his gaze drift to Kageyama’s every now and then as his hands move forward. When his fingers wrap around the waistband, Kageyama sucks in his breath sharply but he makes no move to stop Hinata. Tugging on his pants, Kageyama warily lifted his hips of the ground, allowing Hinata to slip them down. He was definitely hard now, his cock straining against his grey underwear. Tracing an outline, Kageyama hissed violently, his hips jerking forward while Hinata shot him a cheeky grin.

Unable to take Hinata’s burning gaze, Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut. Determined to keep them close through the whole ideal and just get lost with the feeling of Hinata’s fingers on him. That is until he feels something else other than Hinata’s finger prod. Eyes opening, he looks down in surprise to see Hinata mouthing him through the material. He isn’t really doing much, but just the thought sends a shiver done Kageyama’s eyes the wet spot forming on his underwear is getting embarrassingly bigger. Hinata hummed and the vibrations make tremble and grunt as he tried to hold back his moan. He could feel Hinata smiling against him, his hands dipping under the elastic band and sliding the fabric down to release him.

He sprang to life, his dick weeping at the tip and Hinata eyes widened at how big it was. He knew Kageyama was big (he was big in everything) but coming face to face with it put it in new light. He could see Kageyama shift uncomfortable, his embarrassed scowl forming on his face as his mouth constricted downwards. He looked a little constipated to be honest. Hinata didn’t want him to look like that. He wanted to see the faces he pulled when Hinata palmed him or when he wriggled too much in his lap.

With new determination Hinata tapped the side of his legs and once he captured Kageyama’s attention, gestured for him to sit up on the bed. Frown never leaving his face, Kageyama did as he was told and Hinata was pleased to see how obedient Kageyama got. It was bonus he didn’t question because Hinata didn’t want to tell him nor did he think Kageyama would be happy if he said so it was an easier way for him to Kageyama while he sucked him off. With him seated on the bed, Hinata positioned himself in between his legs. Once comfortable, Hinata carefully but firmly grabbed Kageyama’s dick.

Stiffening at once, Kageyama gasped as his legs slightly opened wider and his wings opened and spread. Hinata continued to stroke Kageyama, using his thumb to rub the slit and spread the pre-cum up and down his length. Hinata found it difficult to focus his gaze on the many expressions that were filtering across Kageyama’s face when he found himself fascinated by what he was touching. It was unbearable hot underneath his skin, but Hinata couldn’t say that it was because of Kageyama because Hinata was beginning to itch and burn all over. It was smooth and looking very swollen. It wasn’t quite the same touch compared to when he touched himself. Perhaps it was a psychological thing, knowing that it was Kageyama’s dick that he was touching which made shiver and the fire to burn low down below.

Feeling his own wings go erect, Hinata licked his lips hungrily as he saw another bead of cum form. Spurred on, Hinata leaned forward and hesitantly licked at the head before taking it into his mouth and sucking. He hummed in surprise at the taste. He had heard that semen could taste horrible and salty, but Kageyama tasted quite sweet. _I guess Kageyama eats a lot of fruit_ , Hinata thought, wiggling his tongue and enjoying the desperate gasps coming from above. He could see Kageyama’s wings quiver, his hips jerk and feel him twitch in his mouth.

“Nngh…ah…agh!” Kageyama breathed, struggling to keep his moans in as Hinata took him deeper. He laced his long fingers through Hinata’s soft hair which seemed to please Hinata who moaned again. If Hinata kept on doing that he wouldn’t be able to hold back. Already he was overflowing. He could see that when he dared to open his eye, looking past Hinata’s lust filled eyes and see his drool and Kageyama’s semen drip down his chin. His large wings were caging Kageyama in and Kageyama could see his fully grown tail feathers fanned out. The sweet pheromones clouding the air by itself was driving crazy.

Groaning, Kageyama bent over, breathing harshly into Hinata’s ear as the small middle blocker gave a particular hard suck at the head. “Hin…ata…”

“Hmm?” Hinata hummed, pulling up to swirl his tongue before going down again with a deep breath from his nose.

“Sh-Sho-Shouyou.” This caught Hinata’s attention who stopped and slipped off of Kageyama was an embarrassing ‘plop’. Kageyama had called Hinata Shouyou a few times but he had never sounded quite like this.

Smiling and took him back in and Kageyama shuddered. His fingers tightened in his locks that it was almost uncomfortable. Frowning, Hinata hummed questioningly, tightening his mouth and giving a good long suck in retaliation. Kageyama openly moaned at this, stuttering out his name again. “S-Shouyou…stop…ngh!” He managed, tugging again for Hinata to let go.

“Why?” Hinata asked, his mouth still full.

“I-I…I’m gonna-ah!”

“Fwine. Do it.” Hinata said, hallowing his cheeks and taking him further and taking the rest of him in his hand and stroking vigorously. He already had a taste of Kageyama, so he knew what to expect.

“N-no…I-Aah!” He exclaimed, ducking his head into Hinata’s shoulder as he released. His wings became so stiff as the stretched to their fullest extent that a small part of him was afraid they might break. They quivered in pleasure, slowly falling down as he came down from the ecstasy. Hinata’s own wings reacted the same, spreading far apart and each feather quivering before drooping from the after effect.

Now Hinata knew what Kageyama tasted like but he didn’t count on how much there would be. He gulped down most of it, hungrily sucking while most of it spilled from his mouth and down his chin. Wriggling his bottom, he noticed how his own pants were feeling quite uncomfortable and wet. He hadn’t even realised he was hard or when he came. Too caught up on Kageyama to notice himself. Distracted by his own thoughts, he choked a little and as he did so, Kageyama pulled him away and up onto his lap. Swiping away at Hinata chin before kissing him deeply.

“Dumbass.” Kageyama muttered fondly after he pulled apart.

Eyes half lidded and watching his lips lazily, Hinata grinned softly and almost sleepily. “You’re the dumbass, dumbass.”

Kageyama huffed, jerking Hinata who whined. Head-butting him softly, Hinata began to rub against Kageyama’s throat while Kageyama’s talented fingers stroked any disgruntled feathers he could reach on Hinata. With bodies and limbs entangling together, Kageyama’s leg bumped into Hinata’s crotch. He was about to apologise and move away when he noticed that it was a little hard and the enticing tiny gasp that leaked from Hinata froze him.

“Are you hard?” Kageyama breathed.

Hinata began to close in on himself, his wings folding tightly against his back as he blushed darkly. “Shut up.” He muttered, focusing on Kageyama’s neck.

Kageyama couldn’t help but smile. Humming from the back of his throat, Kageyama moved Hinata until his back was flat against the bed, his wings spread out and his bright amber eyes looking up at Kageyama in surprise. There was still a sleepy look to them, but Kageyama could see his excitement. And he too was growing excited again, quite literally.

“D-do you…?” Kageyama trailed off, blushing crimson as he looked away from Hinata.

But Hinata smiled softly and a hummed a laugh that vibrated through his chest. “I want to do it if you want to. I know you’ve got lube in your sock draw.” He grinned wider this time, as Kageyama looked at him sharply, open mouth and wide eyes. Hinata laughed openly when Kageyama whacked him across the head.

“What are you doing snooping around in my draws?” He demanded while Hinata giggled.

“You were in the shower and your mum asked me if I could put your socks away. And you’ve got condoms too. How did you get them, huh?” Hinata asked, wagging his eyebrows cheekily.

“None of your business, dumbass.” Kageyama grumbled, looking towards his draws. He looked back to Hinata who was smiling at him softly but looked more sleepy again. “I want to do it, if you want to. But, I don’t want to push you into something if you’re not comfortable with something.” He frowned darkly, although he wasn’t particularly looking at Hinata. “I don’t want to ever do something that would push you away from me.”

Hinata’s smile faltered, but returned as he gently cupped Kageyama’s face with both hands. Looking down at Hinata, his eyes widened in surprise as Hinata lifted himself up and gently kissed him slowly and enticingly. Pulling back, he smiled his sunny smile as he lightly laughed. “I will always be by your side.” Hinata promised. Opening his eyes, he softened a little. “Even if, in the future, we’re apart. I’ll always love you and trust you Tobio.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened at Hinata’s confession. Feeling his cheeks heat up again, Kageyama bowed his head into the crook of Hinata’s shoulder and mumbled against his skin: “That’s my line, dumbass.”

Lifting himself up by his arms, Kageyama kissed Hinata again before quickly getting the lube and condom and returning back to bed. Placing them behind Hinata, the pair quickly shed out of their clothes. Hands exploring parts they’ve never really seen but always wanted to. With trailing hands, Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s thighs and lifted him off the bed. Hinata squawked indignantly as all his privates were out on display. “Kageyama!” He whined and Kageyama chuckled, balancing Hinata’s legs on his shoulders as he leaned forward to grab the bottle of lube.

“Ah it’s cold!” Hinata hissed and Kageyama gave him an apologetic look as he spread the lube around his very pink hole.

Kageyama felt himself grow harder as he pushed one finger in. Watching his pale finger disappear in pink flesh. He felt Hinata tighten around him but he was pleased to see that it wasn’t too uncomfortable. “Relax and breathe, Shouyou.” Pausing, he waited until Hinata nodded at him before he continued to wriggle his finger, adding more lube. By this time, Hinata was getting restless, wriggling his hips in time to Kageyama’s movements.

“Oi.” Kageyama growled while Hinata huffed. “Do you want it to hurt?”

“I can take it.” Hinata snapped. “Add another finger in already.” Hinata demanded, but Kageyama could tell his favourite middle blocker was nervous in the way his eyebrows knitted together and his smile was uncharacteristic.

“Sure you can.” Kageyama grumbled, but decided to go with Hinata at least once.

With some wriggling, he managed to press two fingers in. The slight hiss from Hinata did not go unnoticed but Kageyama didn’t say anything but simply rubbed his thigh in what he hoped was soothing. Desperately, Kageyama tried to think back on what the many websites said (some were pretty damn unhelpful). Twisting his hand around, with three things he spread Hinata. The breathless gasps from Hinata told him that he was at least getting some pleasure out of this. And it wasn’t until his fingers had twisted upwards and brushed against something that made Hinata arch his back and his wings to go erect.

“K-Ka…Tobio!” Hinata breathed, squeezing down on Kageyama’s fingers.

Adding more lube, Kageyama’s frown returned. How long was he supposed to do this? When did was he sure that Hinata was ready? What would happen if he acted too quickly? And then he hurt Hinata, what would he do? He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself, that’s for sure. And Hinata might never want to be with him again. And what happens if he permanently hurt him? Oh god.

“Hey,” Hinata called softly, touching Kageyama’s face with some difficulty as he leaned upwards, “I’m ready, and I trust that you won’t hurt me purposefully.” He grinned and although Kageyama wanted to say that it didn’t put him at ease, he would be lying. Instead he opted to calling him the usual.

“Dumbass.”

Taking a deep breath, he pulled on the condom, fumbling a bit in his excitement. God dammit, he was hard and it was beginning to ache. Positioning himself, he pressed against Hinata’s entrance. “You need to relax, Shouyou.” He murmured, before pushing in slowly.

Both of them cried out. Kageyama grinded his teeth together, controlling himself not to thrust forward completely. But it was hard to think when his cock was surrounded by this almost unbearable tight hotness. It might have been a little too tight as Hinata’s walls were closing down around him.

“Breathe Shouyou.” He whispered, squeezing his thighs softly.

“Ugk…ah…” Hinata gasped, his body arching further of the bed. Kageyama’s hands trailed from Hinata’s thighs to the small of his back, supporting him as he began to worry that Hinata might hurt himself.

Slipping Hinata’s legs off his shoulders, Kageyama leaned forward and kissed Hinata’s chest. His lips sliding against Hinata’s smooth skin as he took one pert nipple in his mouth in an open mouth kiss. With his tongue he swirled around the pink bud before lightly tugging with his teeth. This distracted Hinata as Kageyama filled him entirely, enjoying the gasps that turned more urgent and desperate with each tug and lick. Hinata lifted his legs to wrap around Kageyama. His heel of his foot, lightly tapping Kageyama’s butt as his short fingers tangled in the setter black hair.

“Tobio…m-move please.” Hinata begged, his chest dragging up and down heavily as he glanced down to meet dark blue eyes. “Please Tobio.”

Nodding, Kageyama placed hands either side of Hinata’s shoulders as he pulled out and slowly pushed in again. This was met with a breathless gasp from Hinata in which Kageyama prayed was from desire. Hinata’s nimble hands climbed up Kageyama’s sturdy arms, entangling his fingers into the setter’s hair again. With a soft tug, Hinata brought Kageyama into a kiss, his tongue hesitantly swiping across his bottom lip before entering the raven’s mouth.

With the battle of tongues, Kageyama found himself losing control of his thrust. They slowly became faster and more shallow. His wings flapping which was joined by Hinata’s own wings that beat against the air with every arch he made. Their names were stolen with every kiss, lost between breathless moans and gasp. Trailing kisses from his mouth to his ear, Hinata bit softly at his earlobe before whispering in hushed moans: “Faster, faster Tobio!” Which Kageyama could only comply.

“Dammit.” Kageyama said, pulling back and twisting Hinata’s hips to the side which gave him more freedom to push further in and move faster. He was slamming into Hinata so hard that the bed creaked loudly, shifting to sometimes hit against the wall. Something that Kageyama normally would be embarrassed about but at that moment he couldn’t care. His world only belong to Hinata at that moment. From his breathless face to his weeping cock that was pressed against his solid stomach.

One hand supporting Hinata’s body, his other hand wrapped around Hinata’s cock. Stroking it in time with each thrust.

“Ah…ah…aah…Tobio, don’t stop. I’m close!”

“I…won’t.” Kageyama grunted. “Me too.”

With one last thrust, Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut as he stopped all movement. He bit down his lip as he came, only vaguely aware of Hinata who moaned loudly as ribbons of white spurted across his chest and the sheets.

Chest heaving, Kageyama slipped out. Glancing fleetingly downwards and etching the image of Hinata’s twitching hole with lube spilling out. Wrapping up the condom, he grabbed tissues that he always kept nearby (thankfully) and with pinpoint accuracy threw it in the trashcan (he would need to make sure to throw it out before his parents came back from the trip). Taking another tissue, he cleaned up Hinata who did not bother to stop him or say anything. With some effort, he grabbed hold of Hinata and pulled him to his chest (his floppy wings made it difficult to hold him from behind) as he lay on his back, not caring about this mess.

Hinata was easy to move. Spent out, he was compliant and soft, easy to navigate his small limbs and once settled, snuggled closer to Kageyama. He hummed happily against Kageyama’s chest and Kageyama lifted a hand to comb it through Hinata’s sweaty locks.

“That was good.” Hinata mumbled, a giddy smile spread across his face.

“Yeah.” Kageyama agreed, linking their hands together.

His tired eyes opened and Hinata craned his neck upwards to stare at Kageyama who looked down. Kageyama raised one eyebrow questioningly as Hinata smiled quirkily. Leaning up, Hinata kissed him on the lips before settling back down again.

“We’ll always be together forever and for always?” Hinata asked, his cheeks turning pink from not their earlier activities.

“What’s with that cheesy line?”

“Shut up.” Hinata grumbled, refusing to look at Kageyama.

He was about to roll away but Kageyama stopped him. His arms tightened around Hinata and he pulled him tighter against himself. Pulling him higher, Kageyama buried his face into Hinata’s hair as he mumbled back: “For forever and for always.” Kageyama agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for everything T-T For the lateness, the spelling and the shortness. I know I wanted this to be longer, but tbh I don't remember everything. I know I wanted something to happen with the meat and stuff, and nekoma getting involved and that I had planed Date Tech were going to be wolves and I think Aobajousai were either snakes or foxes :P God, people that's what happens if you mix procrastination with not planning. So I decided to end this here, with (hopefully) some nice shmut as promised.  
> I've learned my lesson, I will plan my shit (hopefully) for next time.


End file.
